


Windows

by Buckysthighs134



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Belly Kink, Body Image, Bottom!Bucky, Chubby subby bucky, F/M, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Bucky, Insecurity, M/M, Rimming, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, also sex cause sex is nice, bucky is shy and adorable, chubby bucky, fluff and lot's of blushing, sam is a good bro, top!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysthighs134/pseuds/Buckysthighs134
Summary: There was a guy smoking , one of his legs was dangling from the window and he had his back pressed against the wall. Smoke would often leave his mouth and trail around him. It was a breathtaking view in Steve’s opinion.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve looked around him at the empty gym, for years now he’s been the first to get in and the last to get out. It wasn’t that he was vain or anything , his body had never been good to him , asthma ,fever, high blood pressure and many other illnesses prevented him from living his life to the fullest. He used to always feel tired and apathy was not uncommon to him. His doctor had suggested working out more when he was younger to enhance his frail physique, reduce his nervousness and it did him some good , his blood pressure was better , cold and fever barely existent unless he attracted something the other common people would also catch in the winter when he would decide leaving his home with just a t-shirt on was enough, his fatigue was gone , he had never felt more energized in his life. Plus , as he started to work out , his body seemed to catch on his intentions and gave him a grow spurt, going from 16 year old 5’4 to 27 year old 6’2. 

As he snatched his gym bag from the floor he catches his reflection in the mirror , he allowed himself to look at his body ; eyes trailing over the bulging muscle on both his biceps and chest , his toned stomach that could be seen since his shirt was wet with sweat. He gathered his things and left. 

 

Pulling his zipper up , Steve walked home his hoodie cap over his head musing blaring into his earphones. He passed by the pizza joint next to his building it was around 10 pm and it was packed full with people. Sparing one glance at it , he moved up the stairs and climbed up the stairs. He never took the elevator. 

His keys made small clicks sound in his pocket as he jogged up to his apartment. he lived on the third floor so it wasn’t much to him. He turned his keys into the door’s dead bolt. He threw his bag on the floor , his keys on the coffee table after closing behind him and headed for a warm shower.When he stepped out , he moved to his bedroom , put on a sweatpants and before he could put on a sweatshirt over his now dry chest he caught something from his window and walked over it to see better. He leaned against the window ledge as he took in the view from the building neighboring his.

There was a guy smoking , one of his legs was dangling from the window and he had his back pressed against the wall. Smoke would often leave his mouth and trail around him. It was a breathtaking view in Steve’s opinion. The guy seemed so out of this world , the way he would let his head roll over his shoulder and gaze up to New York’s starless sky, his long brown hair following his movement and resting on his face before he’d push them out of the way. the only reason Steve could make out his hair color was because the guy’s room was lit. The blond was glad he chose to left the light on , that way he could make out the shape of him. Wrapped in a sweatshirt that even though was loose on him , Steve could make out the lines where his body was pushing against it. It was adorable he thought as he looked some more, taking in the thickness of the one thigh Steve could see , the way his left arm was dropped over his stomach. with every breath the guy took , Steve could see the way his arm would be pushed up a bit , and that gave the blond a hint of the thickness of the guy’s middle.

For a brief moment , he looked a bit longer before forcing himself to tear his eyes away deciding he ought to give the guy his privacy so he closed his window and headed back inside to put on a sweatshirt before sliding inside his cover. For a moment he tried to read but found himself reading the same line over and over , his head filled with another imagery that didn’t fit the plot of the book. So he closed his book and shut the light off.

He allowed himself to think one more time of the guy at the window before falling asleep , a smile tugged on his face.

-

Every Sunday for three years now , Sam would pick him up and they would go to eat somewhere. Sunday used to be Steve’s cheat day , where he allowed himself to eat “unhealthy” things for the sake of it tasting good. Again , his diet had nothing to do with him keeping a certain physique , but more because he feared that by ingesting several bad things a day he would go back to his previous frail health. 

But both his doctor and Sam talked sense into him , assuring him that it won’t happen. So Steve started to enjoy himself more , not having to think twice before buying a pastry when he wanted it. So Sundays became more of a tradition that a reward for being vigilant with his diet. 

As expected , when he walked down the stairs of his building Sam was smiling from ear to ear , sunglasses on . He uncrossed his arm to give Steve a hug.

Normally , Steve would never go to the pizza joint next to his building. Mainly because it was always packed to the brim with people and he didn’t enjoy much crowded places. But Sam insisted on trying it out. So the blond found himself sitting in a booth with sam in front of him , he was the one facing the door. Today was okay, there were only three tables occupied , not including Steve and Sam. 

They made small talk, going over the events of the week.“ Man !” Sam laughed “ If i had your dedication for the gym , i’d get arrested’’ 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “ How come?”

“ i’d be killing all the ladies ! Pow Pow” He shouted , making Steve laugh in return , bowing his head down.His laughter was dying down when his friend raised an arm and shouted. “Barnes! Over here !”

Steve was still smiling when he turned to look back at who Sam was gesturing to come over , but then he wasn’t smiling anymore. Shock could have been written on his forehead if his expression didn’t reflect on that. But it sure as hell did Since ‘ Barnes’ was looking at him ,raising an eyebrow as he made his way over to Sam who engulfed him in a tight hug. Steve looked some more as the hug lingered , he had been looking to this guy from afar for a week now , taking in his beauty and he was even more breathtaking up close. 

“ That’s Steve , my man” he heard Sam said and managed to smile a bit at them as he shook Barnes’ hand. “ Nice to meet you” he said and the brunet gave him a small smile in return. God he was adorable , Steve thought.

“ what are you doing in this neighborhood ?” Sam asked, sitting back down on the booth and patting the seat next to him. The other guy sat down next to him , facing Steve who was staring at the way his hair was pulled back behind his ears , his hands were still shoved inside the sweatshirt’s pockets he was wearing.

“ Moved in about a week ago” he said. Steve found his voice thrillingly interesting, deep and rough.“ Why didn’t you tell me ? i would’ve helped you with the cartons and shit” 

Barnes smiled at Sam “ I could manage on my own”.

Sam shook his head smiling. “ Well if you need anything you have my number” he said , all honesty heard in his voice , but before the other could reply , Sam added “ You’re free to join us if you want, we haven’t ordered yet”.Steve watched as the other guy glanced at him before looking down for a second and then back at sam , there was the faintest hint of a blush on his cheek when he spoke. “ I usually take my order home ..” he trailed off. Steve wanted to kiss those soft looking cheeks. 

“ Oh c’mon man , i haven’t seen you in , what ? three months ?” 

Barnes looked over at Steve , his small blush still lingering on his cheeks. “ i- if you don’t mind”. Steve shook his head and let his tongue run over his lips before speaking. “ Any friend of Sam is a friend of mine” he smiled and in return Barnes smiled back. 

Then the waitress came in and smiled at them before her eyes on the other guy and he beamed. “ Oh hey Bucky , do you want the usual?” she asked and Steve watched as ‘Bucky’s blush deepened. He gave her a tight smile and a small nod before looking down at his hands folded on the table. Then she turned toward them and asked them if they were ready to order. Sam decided on a pepperoni pizza , “ classic” he said. 

When it was Steve’s turn he said “ i’ll have the same he’s having” , he pointed his gaze to Bucky and the waitress wrote everything down nodding and then left. Bucky was still looking down at his hand until Sam put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him , Talking about sam’s work as a policeman , how he had to chase down two crackhead two days ago. He was in the middle of his story when the waitress came back with their order. She put in front of Sam his pizza and , in front of Bucky and Steve a much larger cheese pizza with a side of chicken wings and mozzarella sticks, eight of each. Bucky’s blush reappeared on his cheeks and Steve looked fondly at him. He looked embarrassed , and Steve thought he would die because that was the most adorable sight he ever witnessed. The brunet tucked in immediately , avoiding looking up . Sam was talking to Steve and Steve responded to whatever was said but his eyes were really focused on the brunet. The way his cheeks were still pink , he had one of his hand back in his sweater and the other bringing up his food to his mouth. Steve could see the marinara sauce on the corner of Bucky’s lips and he couldn’t help himself when he leaned in and swiped at it , making Bucky freeze just like Steve’s hand did. Sam had stopped talking and when Steve retrieved his hand , Sam gave him a knowing look and kept on talking like nothing had happened, but the proof it happened was the blush that settled on both their faces. 

 

When they were done, Steve was beyond full and he still have about two mozzarella sticks on his plate , where Bucky still had half his pizza, two chicken wings , and three mozzarella sticks on his plate. Sam gave him a raised eyebrow. “ Do you usually order stuff you can’t finish?”

“ i’ll finish it at home” Bucky said “ because it’s cold now and i want to heat them up” 

“ Suit yourself” Sam chuckled “ Here, take these two home as well , shame to waste good food” he added putting Steve’s mozzarella sticks on Bucky’s plate. 

“ thanks” he said , but it sounded more like a reproach. 

the waitress came by cleaned their table and a moment later she came back with Bucky’s box of food. they headed out and Steve got to hug Bucky goodbye when he was done hugging sam and Steve marveled at how soft the boy felt against him, his sweater was soft and so was his waist and back where Steve’s hand had been placed. He watched him walk to his building , putting in his code before entering. And if Steve had looked longly at Bucky’s bottom in the black sweatpants he was wearing, no one had to know. Sam on the other hand..

“ Man , you look at that ass any longer it might fall down and roll down the street”

Steve had never blushed harder in his life.When they headed into Steve’s apartment , Sam was lounging on the sofa and The blond handed him a beer. “ Take your feet off the table” he said and Sam chuckled but complied. 

“ So you like Bucky boy , huh Stevie?”

Steve glared at him and Sam’s smile only grew wider. 

“ C’mon cut the shit , you were gonna eat the damn boy”

“ Sam..”

“ Look man” he said , putting his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “ Barnes’ clearly your type , and i’ve know him for a while, i say give it a try”. 

Steve raised an eyebrow “ What d’you mean ?”

Sam only chuckled some more. “ Your heard the lady , the usual’” he quoted that with his fingers before taking a sip of his beer and smiled at Steve before Turning on the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam’s talk had settled into his mind and he found himself looking more and more out of his window. He even had put a chair by it so he wouldn’t have to stand up watching Bucky smoke. For another few days , he would watch as the brunet would do random thing from smoking , being on his phone listening though his earphones or even just passing though the room. Steve admitted to himself it was creepy, so he tried to stop that habit. 

But whenever his eyes would catch a glimpse of the guy , he’d force his eyes away , sometimes succeeding , sometimes not. The latter being more frequent. 

 

The following Sunday , Sam called to say he wouldn’t be able to make it to their scheduled lunch, Steve brushed it off but still he couldn’t brush off the feeling of hunger in his stomach. And since he didn’t feel like cooking , he grabbed his keys and left his apartment.

Steve glanced up , ‘ Root’s handmade Pizza’ it was going to be. Again this time , the pizza joint was empty expect for some teenagers. He went up to the counter and looked down at the menu , deciding on a chicken and sausage pizza. 

Having placed his order, he sat down on one of the chairs , he pulled out his phone and scrolled down to pass time. He was reading though an article when he heard a small “ hey”.

He looked up and his heart gave a strange ‘thump’ in his chest and he smiled. “ Hey”

Bucky had his hand in the front pocket of another sweatshirt , this time red , matched with grey sweatpants. He looked nice , Steve thought. Soft Cheeks framed by his hair , a small smile on his lips. 

“ So ..” he started “ Did you order yet?” 

Steve nodded. “ You?”

“yeah, over the phone” Bucky gave him another smile and brung his hand up to tug a strand of hair behind his ear. He was awkwardly standing up in front of Steve. “ You want to sit down maybe? Wait together ?” He offered. Bucky sat on the chair across the table. “ Sure, yeah”.  
Steve put his phone back in his pocket and asked him small questions. Going from how he was feeling till they got to their respective work. “ In a Vet office” Bucky answered. “ Pays well, plus i get to take care of Dogs and Cats.” 

Steve laughed “ This sound much more interesting than what i do”

Bucky smiled back “ what do you do?”

But before Steve could answer , the waitress was back smiling at them as she handed their respective food. Steve noted that on top of the pizza Bucky held there was another bag. ‘The usual’ he heard Sam says in his head. 

When they headed out , Bucky gave him a quick hug and was about to leave when Steve grabbed his forearm. “ I was wondering” he started “ Maybe we could, i don’t know, exchange numbers to you know keep in touch, or whatever.”

He released Bucky’s arm when the other one gave him a funny look , but Steve almost sighed in relief when Bucky nodded and handed him his phone. Quickly, Steve typed his number into it and handed him back the device. 

“ i’ll text you later” he heard Bucky says before walking away to his own building. Grey sweatpants were better than black ones.

-

On his fourth slice, Steve’s phone rung and he quickly pulled it out from his pocket , almost choking on his bite. But he swallowed hard when he read the message.

From : + (917) 301 689 758  
Hey , this is bucky. Thought it would be more efficient if you had my number since i have yours. 

He was about to type in when he received another message.

From : + (917) 301 689 758  
Hope the pizza is good. 

Steve grinned at his phone , he saved the number in his contact and leaned back on his elbow as he thought what to type. 

To : Bucky Barnes  
It sure is more efficient this way, Pizza is good thank you , i hope yours is fine too. 

Steve only had the time to bite into his slice again when he received another text. 

From : Bucky Barnes  
It’s always good.

Upon reading the word ‘always’ Steve felt warmth run down his body. He couldn’t shake off the memory of buck’s marinara painted lips from his brain , it was replaced later when he was in bed with a far less innocent image of him hovering over Bucky , squeezing the softest part of his body and running his hands down his thick thighs, as he worked his hand down his pants.-

Steve fantasied about many things, lately they all seemed to include Bucky. He tried to keep the brunet out of these scenario , but as time went by he gave up and indulged guiltily in his wants and needs. 

They kept on texting, occasionally bumping into each other at the pizza place, even though Steve had started to go more there in hope of bumping into Bucky. Although , that, he would never admit to sam even thought he kept on asking, “ How are things going with your boy , Stevie”

“ he’s not my boy” Steve had said.

Sam had chuckled. “ Yet.”

The thing though, Bucky wasn’t just a feed to his fantasy. He wanted the brunet for things more important than the un-religious thought he had going on in his head. He wanted him to be ‘his’. He wanted to take care of him , and he only found that to be more true , the more they texted and made small talk upon seeing each other ‘accidentally’.One evening though, Fresh out of the shower, Steve put on some clothes and grabbed his phone biting his lips. He quickly typed in the message sending it right away, not wanting to think twice about what he was doing. 

To : Bucky Barnes  
Wanna go out sometime?

he ran a hand though his wet hair as he waited anxiously for an answer. Bucky’s window was closed , he noted when passing by his own. 

From : Bucky Barnes  
Sure, sam’s coming too?

Steve’s heart sunk , but he still typed in.

To : Bucky Barnes  
No, i thought it could just be me and you.

From : Bucky Barnes  
Like a date?

Steve bit worriedly at his bottom lip.

To: Bucky Barnes  
Yes

From : Bucky Barnes  
Okay, what time?

-

They had agreed on 8pm , cinema. It was 8:09pm when Steve glanced down at his phone waiting by Bucky’s building. He pulled the sleeve of his leather jacket over his forearm and adjusted the hem of his white shirt underneath. He was anxious. 

He only had the time to cross his arms back over his chest when he heard the door of the building open and he smiled upon seeing Bucky. He looked good. His hair was pulled into a messy little bun , some strands of hair were escaping for the knot and Steve found it adorable. 

He let his eyes linger for a second over Bucky’s shirt. It was roomy and didn’t give out much of what was underneath, black ,simple, over worn out jeans. His left hand was grabbing his left forearm , a nervous gesture that Steve took fondly to heart. Apparently he wasn’t the only one nervous, and he smiled before pulling the other boy into a hug , he smelled good , cologne and the faintest smell of cigarettes. 

“ shall we?” Steve said when he pulled back and Bucky smiled at him.

-

The movie wasn’t good, and when they got out , their conversation was all about how badly the scene were scripted and how awful the acting was. 

“ i’m sorry” Steve laughed “not the best for a first date” 

At that , Bucky blushed and bowed his head down a bit making it lean over one of his shoulder blade , shrugging and gave him a small smile. “ it’s alright, ‘t’was fine”. Steve smiled back. The brunet had waved off the offer to dinner saying he wasn’t hungry and if Steve heard the grumble of his stomach , he didn’t mention it wanting Bucky to feel comfortable. When they reached their neighborhood , Bucky glanced back at Steve as he stood in front of his building. Steve was looking at Bucky in a fond way , more hair had made it out of the bun knot and he brung a hand hug to tug them behind his ear. His hand lingered there for a moment, cupping the other boy’s cheek. ‘God , you are beautiful’ he thought when Bucky locked eyes with him in the the dim light of the street’s lamps. He wanted to lean in and kiss the lips he was starting at , but he brung his eyes back up. He saw the way Bucky blushed and so Steve pulled him into a hug instead, one arm over his shoulders and the other around his waist , pulling him close. Bucky had both his arm around Steve’s neck. This way , Steve could feel the softness of the brunet’s middle press into him and when he pulled back Bucky still had his arm around his neck and Steve was still holding his back in his hands. 

He wanted, wanted to lean in and lock lips so badly but Steve could only nod when Bucky said “ I-i should probably head inside”. Still he couldn’t leave it like that, so he gave the boy’s cheek a small kiss making the brunet smile , the blush on his cheeks lingering, before releasing him . He watched as he jogged up the stairs of the building , his hand in his pocket and his head slightly bowed down, before closing the door behind him. Steve sighed and ran a hand though his hair , before crossing the street and heading to his place, his heart heavy and his hands feeling empty.

-

Later that night, Steve found himself thinking about Bucky’s smile and the way he had leaned slightly against him in the theater, how he put his arm over Bucky’s shoulder bringing him closer. How his midsection felt against him , so soft. How adorable he looked when he had blushed. 

Steve slept with a smile on his lips after he sent a message.

 

To : Sam W  
Totally my type.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning following his date with Bucky , Steve had just enough time to text bucky ( Good morning ) when he heard a knock on his door. He frowned and left his plate of eggs on the coffee table to go answer.Upon opening the door, Steve found himself being hugged by both Sam and Natasha , he smiled wide when seeing her and hugged them back. They made small talk as Steve poured them some coffee.

“ Finally back from Russia?” he asked when they all sat down on the couch all holding a mug of coffee as Steve finished his eggs. Natasha chuckled. 

“ Who cares about Russia, Talk to me about Bucky”

Steve rolled his eyes and gave Sam a look. “ He’s nice”. he said pushing the last bit of his breakfast into his mouth.

Natasha raised an eyebrow “ and?”

Steve shrugged as he leaned back onto the couch. “ And nothing, it was a nice date.”

The red hair snorted and Sam followed with a small laugh. “ Nothing happened?”

Steve felt his chest tighten slightly. “ Nothing happened”

-

In the evening, he got off work and was heading toward the gym when he received a text.

From : Bucky Barnes  
Is it too late to see each other?

Steve stopped in his track and changed his directions , texting back.

To: Bucky Barnes  
absolutely not

\- 

Steve found himself back in his apartment , and changed from his work clothes to something more comfortable, decided that jeans and a t-shirt weren’t bad. He heard a buzz and went to answer. “ it’s Buck, Let me in?”

So Steve buzzed him in , frowning because they still had 30 min before Steve had to come down and wait for him down his building. When he heard a soft knock on his door , he rushed to open the door and was met with slightly out of breath Bucky.

“ why are you..?” he frowned. “ Elevator not working”

And Steve smiled fondly at him. He pulled him in a hug and let his hand linger on the other boys waist , taking in the deep blue sweatshirt he was wearing, he smiled when he took in how tight the jeans fitted across his thighs. 

“ Do you wanna go now ?”

Bucky brung his hands back down from Steve’s shoulder and fidgeted a bit. “ Maybe we could stay in tonight?” he asked , voice full of hope. “ Don’t really fancy seeing people , just you” he admitted.Steve closed the door behind him, brung a hand up to push a strand of hair behind Bucky’s ear and smiled. “ Of course”.

-

They settled on the couch and put on a movie. It was good this time , even Bucky had said so. “ Nothing like the crap they flashed at us”.

Toward the middle of the movie , their order of sweet and sour beef for Steve , Samosas, pad thai and dim sums came in for the brunet. Bucky blushed when Steve laid all the food on the table. Steve tried not to watch as Bucky ate, but he was just so adorable it was hard not to. 

Their plates were clean and at some point when Bucky had his head leaning back , hands in his front pocket , he fell asleep and Steve smiled fondly. He took in the way his head had rolled over his shoulder and the way his mouth was slightly open , soft breath coming in and out , his lashes tickling his slightly round cheeks , hair over his face. Steve decided to let him sleep at least till the movie finished. 

The credit rolled down an hour and a half later, that being the moment Bucky opened his eyes slowly, he pulled his face to a grimace as he stretch an arm out over his head. “ How long have i been out?” he asked , his voice was rough and sleepy.Steve leaned back. “ About an hour or more.”

“Fuck” Bucky swore bringing a hand over his eyes. Steve glanced down at his phone.12:03am.He knew it didn’t make sense since Bucky lived a few step away , but he still asked. “ Maybe you should spend the night here? it’s a bit late.” 

Bucky let his arm stay a bit longer over his face before bringing it down. He looked up at Steve. “ You sure you don’t mind?” 

“ i’m sure” Steve smiled. 

 

He left the couch and went to his room searching though his closet. He pulled out a grey sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading back to the living room and handing those to Bucky. He took them and asked where was the bathroom. Steve felt a bit disappointed when he didn’t change in front of him. 

When Bucky returned he had on the sweatpants but kept his sweatshirt, holding the shirt in his hand for Steve to take it. “ it’s okay, i’m just a bit cold”

Steve offered to sleep on the couch but Bucky wouldn’t let him. So Steve decided on a different technique. 

“ That couch is uncomfortable as hell” he explained, and then added. “ If you’re still cold .. we could maybe..” he didn’t know how to finish that. so he just pointed to his bedroom.Bucky looked worried so Steve rushed in. “ Not sex! i mean- i Mean like cuddle or something? My room is warmer than the rest of these”

Bucky nodded. “ Yeah, okay..” and he followed Steve to his room. It was awkward as they both made their way under the cover , but Bucky moved tentatively closer and his back was facing Steve. 

Steve on the inside was beaming. he carefully placed his hand over buck’s arm just to get a reaction from him , and when he didn’t tense and only nudged himself closer , barely meeting Steve, the blond tapped on buck’s arm and the brunet complied and lifted his arm up letting Steve carefully slide his hand over Bucky’s waist, dropping his hand on his chest as he brung himself closer , letting his breath tickle Bucky’s exposed neck. He held him gently and smiled as he laid his head on his pillow. “ Good night , buck” he whispered breathing into the smell of Bucky’s hair.

“Good night” he heard him whisper back.

-

Steve woke up and immediately remembered who he was still holding tightly against him. He smiled when he saw that Bucky was still sleeping. Then he noticed his hand had moved from the brunet’s chest to his tummy and Steve had to bite down on his own lips. He felt his hand move up and down, mirroring the rhythm of Bucky’s breathing , being pushed up by the boy’s stomach every time he took a breath in. 

He stayed like this for a while, only moving his finger over the boy’s waist , following the convex curve of his tummy as it pushed out a bit over Steve’s sweatpants. Plus, his sweatshirt had moved up during the night and Steve found himself enhanced as he stared at the exposed flesh. 

A few moment later , the shirt was being tugged down and Bucky sleepily turn around and tried to keep his eyes open but they would close on their own a few more time. Steve chuckled at that, bringing his hand up to put a finger over’s Bucky’s nose making him wrinkle it slightly. 

“Good morning” he smiled and Bucky smiled back although his eyes were still closed. 

“ Good morning” he said. His voice was raspy and groggy in the morning and Steve found it extremely Sexy.

-

Later, after Steve had left Bucky to slowly wake up and had gone to take a shower, they made it the kitchen where coffee was being , Steve at the stove making oatmeal and Bucky sat down on one of the chairs. He still had on Steve’s sweatpants , god bless him, Steve thought. When Bucky took the first bite , he didn’t say anything but beamed at Steve when he handed him the bottle of honey and he squirted a healthy amount on it. When it was 9:30 Bucky had to leave for work, it was Monday and on Mondays Steve didn’t have work. Bucky went back to the bathroom to change again , much to Steve’s disappointment. 

Still, before he made it out of the appartement Steve had him in another hug , tight and comforting. Bucky had his arms around Steve’s waist this time.“ tonight ...” he trailed off “ when i come back , can we.. can we do it again?”

Steve still had him in his arm and he laughed slightly pulling back just to see the blush he knew had settled on Bucky’s cheeks. “ yes” he said , kissing his cheek. 

-

True to his words , when it reached 8pm , Steve heard a soft knock on his door and he opened it to find again, slightly out of breath Bucky.

“ If you don’t want me to die , you better do something about the elevator” he panted making Steve laugh clapping a hand over his chest and tugged on Bucky’s forearm from where it was resting on the frame of his door. “ c’mere you” he said pulling him into a hug.

It became a thing it seemed, whenever they’d see each other, they’d hug. Steve wasn’t complaining at all , not when he had Bucky’s soft body against his own hard one. Soft bits pressed against hard muscle.

He gave the side of Bucky’s neck a small kiss and smiled when he felt the brunet tighten his arms around Steve’s waist. When they pulled back and Steve had pushed the door close with his foot , he took a minute to work his eyes over Bucky’s soft features, from his small nose, light blue eyes to his inventing lips. 

Fuck it, Steve thought when he leaned in and kissed him. Bucky Kissed him back immediately and Steve brung his hands up cupping Bucky’s cheeks when the brunet grabbed his narrow waist pushing him closer. They stumbled , still kissing as they made it to the couch. 

There they kissed some more and Steve only murmured “ God, you are beautiful” as he pushed Bucky’s hair back from his forehead making him blush hard and Steve leaned back to kiss him some more. Later when they found themselves on Steve’s bed , same position as the night before, Bucky’s shirt hugging him with Steve’s hand over the soft flesh. He smiled when hearing his phone going off knowing Natasha and Sam had responded to his message.

Yes, it had happened, finally. He thought as he grabbed a bit more firmly the side of Bucky’s waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is adorable and Steve is very protective.

So technically they were dating. Bucky still had a hard time believing that, even though for a week now they have been sleeping in the same bed, Steve’s arm wrapped around him and his breath on his neck. The thing was they were dating, if his toothbrush in the blond’s bathroom was anything to go by. The reason Bucky still feared he was jumping to conclusion was because since he laid eyes on Steve , he ever thought he stood a chance. Past relationship had proved him just how easily replaceable he was with his shyness and soft middle. He didn’t understand what Steve saw in him but he couldn’t deny seeing in his blue eyes fondness every time they locked gaze, he just couldn’t see why it was there. It wasn’t that Bucky thought he was unattractive. He knew he had a ‘pretty’ face that would turn red at the simplest compliment from his boyfriend , but still pretty. That was why before Steve, he got laid with people often. But that was also before he became.. well softer. Chubby really, and he still felt self conscious about it. He knew technically Steve wasn’t dumb enough to not know he carried around a few extra pounds, his hands would always have moved from his chest toward his middle as they slept thought the night. So he knew Steve knew. Still, it didn’t shake off the feeling in his chest.

They haven’t had sex yet, and Bucky didn’t know if it was because Steve was taking thing slow, or.. because he didn’t want to. The tightness in his throat only got tighter at that and he bit back the thought as he moved his hands over the back of the dog he was currently shampooing. 

“You seem distracted today” his boss told him once he was finished and was washing his hand in the sink. Bucky shrugged.“Something on your mind?” 

Bucky shook his head.“ okay” he said with a sight. “ Let me know if you need to talk.”

Bucky smiled at him and nodded. “ Thanks Phil.”

Phil Coulson was a good man and a good friend. He had always been there for Bucky and always understood when Bucky had trouble leaving his house and not coming to work , or even just needing a smoke break even if it wasn’t time yet. So Bucky knew he could speak to him like he had many times before. But he didn’t know how to tell him he was scared his boyfriend was not attracted to him because his own mind was telling him he was unworthy of him.So Bucky didn’t say anything, only kept on working throughout the day: cleaning supplies, rearranging shelves , petting the animals that came in trying to calm them down. It was easy , and helped Bucky take his mind off things. At the end of the day they closed the shop, having finished later than usual Bucky walked to the subway station in the dark. He didn’t mind, the night was cool and he shivered slightly even though he had on a hoodie. The car was packed full and Bucky was towering over almost everyone. He was 6ft so it made sense, a smile made it on his face when he thought Steve still was taller than him. But he felt big in that moment, and the music playing in his ear didn’t numb down that feeling. He didn’t like feeling this big around other people. He bowed his head down looking at his shoes the rest of the ride. His eyes lingered a moment on his thighs, his bulging thighs his mind supplied. 

If only he knew what Steve was finding interesting about him.

-

Steve frowned when he received the text from Bucky that said he would be sleeping in his own apartment that night.

To : Bucky  
Is everything Alright? 

From : Bucky  
Yes, just wants to sleep in my own bed tonight, you know? Steve raised an eyebrow but let it slide. 

Later that night, The bed felt empty that night , he held a pillow close to his chest but it wasn’t the same. He stood up and walked to his window, leaning over the edge like the first time he saw him. And like the first time, Bucky had his back against the window’s frame, smoke blown away. He could tell by the hunched shoulders something was wrong. 

He didn’t spare a glance at the clock as he grabbed his keys and made it out into the chilly night , his pajama on with basket shoes. The building’s door was open and he made it up to the third floor, stopping a moment in front of the door. He hesitated than knocked softly. 

After a small “ it’s me” answered to Bucky’s question , the door was open and there stood the brunet with slightly red eyes and cheek, the tip of his nose was red. He looked like he had been crying. Steve frowned. 

“ Sorry, i know it’s late it’s just - i wanted to .. to know what was wrong” he explained, his hand coming up to rub his knuckles against the side of Bucky’s face. 

“ Nothing’s wrong” He said and sniffled as he let Steve in his apartment . It hit Steve that this was the first time he had been there, they always slept at Steve’s. 

“ Yeah right” The blond snorted, crossing his arms over his chest as Bucky closed the door with his keys. 

When he turned around , Steve had to uncross his arms because Bucky’s eyes were slightly glossy and he was looking away from Steve. He didn’t look sad , more like slightly angry and irritated. 

Steve hesitated a moment but he still opened his arms and engulfed Bucky , bringing a hand to the back of his head , petting his hair slightly , his other hand rubbing circle into the brunet’s back. 

Bucky had his hand in tight fists, and he only relaxed after a moment of inhaling Steve’s scent. He sniffled again as a tear made it down his cheek. He felt embarrassed for crying in front of Steve so he pushed him away gently , not meeting his gaze and walked toward the kitchen. Steve followed him and watched as he filled himself a glass of water.

He watched Bucky’s shoulder and back as he lifted the drink up to his lips. And when the brunet didn’t turn around and instead kept his grip on the edge of the sink, Steve moved closer and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He felt Bucky suck in a breath and he frowned , gently he made him turn around in his arms.

“You wanna talk about it?” he asked, and he felt the concern dripping from his tone.Bucky only shook his head , and Steve nodded. He could always come to term with it at his own pace. Still it broke his heart the way Bucky was holding himself, Shy and unsure, looking at something behind Steve to avoid looking him in the eyes. Steve gently cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips softly. 

Later when they were in Bucky’s room with Bucky’s head pressed against Steve’s chest and Steve’s arms wrapped around the brunet, no one mentioned the fact Bucky sniffled through the night and that Steve held him tighter with each shaky breath Bucky had let out. 

 

-

A couple of days later , no one mentioned either that night and even though his Bucky was feeling better and they slept again together in the same bed, Steve thought it wouldn’t be bad if they took a weekend away from their everyday life. 

After a couple talks with his boss, sam and Bucky , the weekend turned into a three day trip to coney island. 

Natasha accompanied them and turned out she knew Bucky since he had taken care of her cat before. “ I have never seen her fur so soft and silky, you’re a wonder Barnes” she had said making Steve look fondly at Bucky who was leaning against him , blushing slightly at the compliment. Sam had given a Steve a wink through the inside rear mirror and engaged them all in a long conversation about pineapple pizza.

When they had arrived , they went up to the apartment they had rented , a two bedroom with one king size bed in each of them. The view from their room gave straight to the beach and each room had a small balcony , Bucky wasted no time going there to have a smoke and Steve joined him by hugging him from behind , leaning his head on his back and listened as he took in smoke filled breath. Sam was tired from the driving and they all decided to give him the time to nap before they all head out to the beach. 

The sun had set down when that happened and when they headed down to the beach arm filled with towels and a basket full of food and beer, Natasha only laid her towel down and immediately reached for a beer , drinking as she leaned on her elbow. Sam joined her shortly. Steve did too with Bucky’s head against his chest as he sat between his thighs. The night wasn’t chilly , it was warm enough for Natasha to wear a small short and tank top, for Sam to stay in his bathing suit alone and Steve Only had on a shirt over his swimsuit. Bucky was the only one wearing a hoodie and he was getting warm. He wished he had put on a shirt underneath so he could take the blue hoodie off.

“ Mind if i have one of those?” he heard Natasha ask and he shook his head giving her a cigarette. 

“Since when do you smoke?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow at her.

“ I’m Russian” 

Bucky laughed at the confused face Sam made and he smiled when he felt Steve’s hand rubbing his arm. “Aren’t you warm in this?” the blond asked.

Bucky shook his head and looked up at him, his head tilted back against Steve’s hard chest. Steve leaned in , a bit awkwardly to kiss him on the lips and that made Natasha smile as she gave Sam a knowing look. Sam grinned and clapped his hand together , bringing the two man to look up at him as he stood up and took off his sandals. 

“ I don’t know about you , but i sure as hell haven’t driven for 5 hours to stay dry”.

They watched as he jogged toward the water and Natasha grinned too , taking a last drag of her cigarette before pushing it into Bucky’s portable ashtray and shucking off her clothes following Sam into the water. Bucky felt a nervousness settle in his chest as he took bumped his cigarette butt in the ashtray. He didn’t want to deprive Steve of swimming , but he knew the blond would insist on him coming too. 

“ Wanna go?” he heard him ask and Bucky fought the urge to close his eyes and only settled on resting his head further into Steve’s chest with Steve’s arms wrapped around him. 

“ I’m good , you go” he said.

Steve laughed. “ Kinda want to go with you though” he said and his voice was so full of hope Bucky found it hard not to look up at him , he bit his lips and brought his gaze back down before nodding and he felt Steve’s smile through the hard kiss he gave his cheek. 

Steve stood up and extended his hand for Bucky to take , lifting him up the floor. The brunet watched as Steve took off his shirt and Bucky’s mouth formed a small ‘o’. Steve had always been gorgeous , and Bucky knew he was muscly underneath his touch. But seeing it was very different and as Bucky’s eyes travelled from the hard chest and biceps to the sick pack the blond was supporting , Bucky was reminded of every unfit part of his body. And it must have shown on his face because Steve moved closer and cupped his face kissing his lips hard. Bucky left him to tug at the edge of his hoodie and he complied lifting up his arms and let Steve take it off. As soon as it was off Steve kissing him again and Bucky’s arms went to cross over his stomach. Steve only looked at him in the eyes as he took his hand in his hand led him to the water. 

The water was warm and Bucky almost forgot about his insecurities when Sam and Natasha splashed them with water , ensuring this to be a water fight war as they jogged across the water trying to get away and moving back closer to splash them in return. They were all laughing under the moon and when Natasha started to kiss Sam’s neck , Steve smiled as sam gave him a thumb up and picked up Natasha bringing her to the building. 

They watched as they moved carelessly up the small dune , Natasha’s legs wrapped around his waist. When they were out of sight , Bucky suddenly seemed to remember he was half naked in front of Steve who’s chest was glistening making all the more sexy. So he wrapped an arm around himself , hiding himself away a small blush lingering on his cheeks and then felt Steve’s lips press against his. He felt him tug on his forearm and guided it behind his own back. Steve couldn’t see anything yet , Bucky thought in relief , but then Steve’s hand went from his neck to his waist and he shivered under the touch. Because Bucky wanted Steve to touch him there, but still he didn’t want him to touch him there. It made little sense , but Bucky blamed that on his insecurities. 

“ you are gorgeous” he murmured against his lips and Bucky shivered blushing harder. 

“Steve..” He started but Steve kissed him harder.“ So fucking gorgeous” he said firmly in a breath as he sunk down on his knees in the water, his face coming to rest against Bucky’s tummy. And Bucky rested a hand over Steve’s wet hair .

“You think so?” he whispered , unsure. Steve smiled sadly at him. 

“ yes” he breathed out before latching his lips on Bucky’s belly. Bucky bit his lips both from being turned on and embarrassed. He felt Steve’s soft tongue run across the expanse of his belly , teeth sinking into the part of of his tummy that was hanging a bit over his swimsuit , his big hands were gripping on his hips bringing him closer. And with each lick of his tongue Bucky shivered until he moaned. At that Steve looked up and both of them had pink cheeks under the dim light of the moon above them. The blond stood up and coped his boyfriend’s cheek kissing him again , dirty and he felt Bucky’s moan echoes in his own mouth. 

They made it out of the water breathless, both hard in their swimsuit and cheeks pink. Steve had on a stupid smile the whole time they walked into the building , carrying their stuff plus nat’s and sam’s. In the elevator , Steve couldn’t help but moan when Bucky initiated the kiss and when they got in , the door was open and they left everything on the floor, still kissing as Steve closed the door with his foot and moved his hands down to the back of buck’s tight lifting him up like he weighed nothing. “Steve! Put me down, i’m too heavy” Bucky whispered anxiously even though he was still kissing Steve’s mouth. “No” Steve simply said , walking toward their room and closed the door again with his foot. He put Bucky down and tugged up his hoodie , his mouth coming to kiss at his neck as he felt Bucky’s hand clutch the back of his shirt before he removed it and Steve sunk to his feet for a second time , freeing Bucky’s body from the wet swimsuit and then his own. Their cock were still hard in their wet boxers and when Steve pushed Bucky against the bed making him lay down he couldn’t help but grab between his own legs to control himself because here was Bucky leaning back on his elbow, soft wet hair disheveled around his head, blue eyes looking up at him , red cheeks and wet pink lips. Steve let himself look at his body a moment, admiring the strong sturdy look of him, his chest and shoulder were broad and layered with a hint of pudge , he looked strong and soft. His tummy was starting to form rolls because of his position and His thighs were spread wide. God, Steve thought. When he pressed himself down on his forearm above Bucky’s body , the brunet licked his lips and smiled up at Steve.

“ You don’t mind this , then?” he said pointedly looking down at his body and Steve raised an eyebrow.

“ If the fact i might come any moment now is anything to go by..” he smiled as Bucky blushed and he brung a hand to caress his cheek and then the side of his neck. “ Fuck Bucky.., You are so fucking gorgeous” he said before licking a strip with his tongue along the side of Bucky’s neck making him moan. 

He brung a hand down to tug his own underwear down as Bucky did the same ,his lips went back on the blond's with Steve’s hand in Bucky’s hair , their dick rubbing against each other as they kept on kissing , the kiss got more desperate and soon they were only breathing in each others mouth, Bucky trying to bite back moans but failing and Steve biting into his lower lips or his neck of his shoulder as they kept on moving against each other. 

 

“ Fuck-Fuck Steve, i’m gonna-fuck” He heard Bucky says in his neck and felt his nails dig into his back. 

Steve could only nod and grabbed both their touching dicks in one hand, making Bucky arch his back and him bite harder into Bucky’s shoulder as they came, his name on Bucky’s Lips.They breathed hard against each other neck and Steve allowed himself to fall down on Bucky’s body , feeling himself sinking into the warmth and softness of the other’s body. 

He was still catching his breath as Bucky kissed his cheek and he smiled into his neck feeling the brunet’s hand tickle the back of his neck. They stayed like this for a bit longer and when Steve went to take a towel to clean them off he found Bucky with his underwear back on , smoking in the balcony. Steve smiled and moved closer so he could kiss him and he didn’t mind when he inhaled a bit of the smoke leaving Bucky’s mouth as he did so, he hand resting on his waist. 

when they pulled apart , Steve brung the wet towel to Bucky’s midsection and felt him shiver slightly under the cool rug as he pressed it and swiped in circular motions , cleaning him off their cum. Bucky took another drag of his cigarettes as Steve finished and kissed his cheek. Bucky leaned back his chest and Steve wrapped both his arms around him , circling his tummy. “ Thank you” Bucky said leaning his head back and Steve kissed his cheek.

He knew he directed it for something much bigger than the fact they just came against each other. 

“ I love you” he said and Bucky turned in his arms , his cigarettes dying in the ashtray. He brung his hand on Steve’s chest and he looked up at him. 

“ I love you ” he said back and Steve leaned in to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the plot of this story already sorted out in one of my geometry's class haha but still if you comment and maybe tell me your fav parts or stuff you wanna see i could include those. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love my boys.

The next morning , Natasha and Steve were talking about where they could go that night. Well Natasha was , until Sam and Bucky left to go grocery shopping since their fridge and cupboard were empty. They were here for two more days so it made sense to buy stuff.

When the door closed behind the two man , Natasha smiled wickedly at Steve. 

“ Finally you guys decided to eat each others faces” she said as she sipped on what remained in her orange juice bottle. Steve blushed and Natasha laughed. “ Walls are thin” she explained. “ Not that you were loud or anything, although feel free to be if you need to , me and Sam won’t complain at all.”

“ So you and Sam?” he started and she shrugged.

“ We’re good friends.” she said “ When we need to , we do it , easy no big deal”.

Steve nodded and she leaned toward him. “ But quit changing subjects, do you like him?”

Steve gave her a small smile and a nod. “ i told him”

“ you told him you liked him?”

The blond shook his head. “ That i loved him”. Natasha brung her hands to her mouth hiding her smile . “ And he told me he did too” he added after a moment making Natasha beam at him and hug him tightly. “Finally! i’m so happy for you”.

When she retrieved from the hug , she was still smiling until slowly she turned serious. “ Do you show him how hard he makes you?”

“Natasha!” he protested blushing hard.

She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed “ Do you ?”

Steve shrugged. “ He knows... i think” he added unsure now.

“Make sure he does” he said bringing her attention back to the view of the beach from the window of the kitchen. 

Steve frowned. “ What d’you mean?”

She looked back at him and smiled sadly at him. “ You should talk to Sam about that” 

-

He made good measure to do just that , when Bucky went to the kitchen with Natasha to cook lunch , he gestured to Sam to go to his bedroom and Steve followed closing the door behind him. 

“ Natasha sent you, didn’t she?” Sam said as he sat down on the bed, hands on his thighs. Steve nodded. “ Well , come sit down”.

Steve did and that’s when Sam started to speak. “ I shouldn’t tell you this” 

“ You don’t have to” 

Sam brung a hand to rub at his eyes “ Just, shut up and listen to me ,okay?” Steve nodded and crossed his arms as Sam went on. “ Probably didn’t escape you that Bucky Boy was a bit on the chubby side-hey! don’t give me that look !” he added when Steve glared at him. “I’m only pointing out the truth and no one minds it , especially not you , we know: we heard” he grinned when the blond blushed, but he turned serious again and reminding him slightly of Natasha. “Bucky’s , well he’s the way he is but he wasn’t always like that. Before you, he used to date this guy , and that guy was a total ass-hole! But Bucky was thinner than now , he used to go with me on runs and workout with me. So i knew the guy was fit. But he stopped coming when they split up.”

“Why did they break up?” Steve ask , eyebrows furrowed.

Sam sighed and rubbed at his chin before continuing. “ They stayed together for a while , i think about 9 months or so and Bucky gained ‘relationship weight’.” he quoted with his fingers. “ The guy for weeks made him feel like shit about it , probably to make him want to go on a diet or whatever but it would only upset Bucky, and when Bucky’s upset , he eats. So he ended up gaining more weight and on and on” he explained “ the guy decided to split them up since he no longer found Buck attractive , broke the guys heart, i was there for him but it was hard watching him eat his feelings every time.” Steve looked heartbroken , so Sam added. “ It took some time but he’s fine now , he started to come with me to run again and stuff , but as far as i can tell he didn’t change his diet, not that he need to” Sam laughed a bit sadly and Steve smiled at him , slightly. “ Man look good, strong he’s just soft here” he said , patting his own stomach. “ So yeah all that to say, i know he still feels shitty about his..it. If the way he held himself last night was any signification for it. And that you should know he does , so you know you need to reassure him that he makes your nipple tingles.”

Yep, Definitly Natasha.

\- 

In the afternoon , Natasha went with Sam to run around the city whilst Steve was propped on his elbow caressing Bucky’s hair when the brunet was laying down on his stomach against his towel. His shirt was still on even if Steve could see the sweat on his forehead. He shook his head and leaned down and kissed buck’s neck his hand trailing down to rest on his back. Yep definitely sweaty, Steve thought. So he brung his hand lower and felt Bucky shiver when his hand rested n the small of his back near the waistband of his swimsuit and he wiggled his fingers under the hem of the shirt to lift it up. Bucky made a small noise of annoyance as he sat up slightly on his elbow to let Steve pull it off him , when he went back to lay on his stomach he found out that his boyfriend had placed one arm under his torso to make him roll over on his back. Steve looked down at Bucky’s face since he was propped on one elbow, his other arm coming to rest over Bucky’s chest and feel it move up and down. Bucky’s face was pink and Steve couldn’t tell if it was from the heat or something else. They locked gaze as Steve moved a hand down his chest and rested it on his belly, thumb moving in circular motions over the padded skin. 

“ i love this” he said leaning down to kiss his forehead. Bucky closed his eyes, he still was sucking in a breath until Steve closed his mouth on Bucky’s and whispered. “ It’s okay , you don’t have to hide from me” he whispered in his mouth and kissed him again and smiled again when he felt Bucky’s soft tummy push his hand up a bit. 

There weren’t many people at the beach but still, Steve only allowed himself a couple kiss here and there and a hand caress sometimes. 

-

At night , when they were in the club Sam and Natasha had spotted earlier that day , he allowed himself to really kiss Bucky. He didn’t mind the people around. It was 2 am and everyone was drunk and so was he. His grip on Bucky’s hips got tighter. They were kissing messily with Bucky’s hand tugging at his hair as he was straddling his thighs. The light dancing on both their features as music played loudly in their ears. When they broke apart , Bucky sucked on his cigarette. Both their gaze was cloudy with wants and alcohol. 

“ You drive me fucking crazy” Steve said , moving his hand down and grabbing the boys ass tightly in his hands, yanking him closer. Bucky gasped. And Steve tugged down at his hair, too drunk to reflect to what he was doing. Thankfully , Bucky moaned and slammed himself against Steve’s chest on the booth , attacking his lips and moaning again in the blond’s mouth when Steve gripped him tighter there. 

Natasha and Sam had came back with more drink a while ago and they were chuckling between them as they watched their friends make out like horny teenagers. 

Steve saw them but he couldn’t care less and he only sunk his teeth into Bucky’s lower lips. When they pulled apart , Bucky’s lips were red and glossy , he ran his tongue over them before leaning in against Steve. “ Ruin me” he said in his ear. 

Steve Responded with a hungry and dirty kiss as he lifted both of them up. Sam tossed him the key of their apartment and Steve grabbed it with the hand not holding Bucky up.

They stumbled out of the club that was a few feet away from their rented apartment and as they made their way there , they giggled against each other every now and then, hissing when one of them licked the other in the neck or said something far too arousing. 

Bucky had his hands running up and down Steve’s stomach as he unlocked the door and as soon as he swung it open he gripped the back of the brunet’s head smashing his lips against his before pushing him carelessly against one of the wall and pushing his front in his back. Bucky’s cheek was pressed against the wall and Steve’s hands was on his hip and his hair, gripping and tugging making him moan loudly. 

He made him turn around and Bucky brought a leg up to wrap around Steve’s waist until the blond gripped his thigh and he brung the other one up. Steve slammed him against another wall on their way to their bedroom , And Bucky arched his back. 

When they finally made it to the bedroom Steve sad down on the bed, still holding Bucky, he took off his shirt hastily and did the same to Bucky’s before resuming their kissing until the brunet pushed him against the bed and straddled his body. Steve moved back a bit , so his whole body was on the bed and not have his feet dangling off the end of it and Bucky crawled on top of him. It was so sexy , Steve grunted and breathed though his nose before grabbing the tight waistband of Bucky’s jeans and pulling the hem together to open his jeans. He flipped them over and tugged the jeans down Bucky’s thick thighs. He kissed at the red marks the jean left on his skin. Mouthing at his tummy , he heard Bucky whimper under him as he bucked his hips up, pushing his belly into Steve’s face. Steve moaned at that and quickly removed his shoes this his feet and made his jeans fall to the ground next to Bucky’s. 

“Please, Steve, please” he begged. “ I-i need you” His face was scrunched up and his biceps were flexing as he gripped his dick through his boxer. Steve snatched his hand away. 

“ No touching” he said firmly and Bucky opened his eyes and mouth looking up at Steve , his blush deepened and he nodded , resting his hand the the pillow. Still he gripped tightly on the sheet when Steve turned him around and brung his hand down harshly on Bucky’s bottom making him gasp out and whine. 

“More” he whispered, voice muffled as he pressed it in the pillow. So Steve who’s heart felt like it was going to explode , complied and smacked his hand back on his boy’s ass, watching the skin shake. The spank had enough force to make his chubby side jiggle as well. Steve only got harder at the sight. 

“ Ready?” he murmured into his lover’s ear after having sucked on his earlobe making him moan. Bucky nodded , eyes screw shut from pure bliss. Steve reached for the lube thankful that the light were on and slicked his fingers with it. He carefully circled Bucky’s hole and then inserted a finger in there , watching as Bucky shredded in pleasure. He added another Finger and prepped him longly as Bucky moaned. He gasped when he touched his prostate and Steve knew he was ready. He Flipped him around lubing himself up over his condom.

Bucky had the most fucked out face Steve had ever seen when he started to trust repeatedly inside him. He was so beautiful , his cheeks were pink and his eyes were glossy, his mouth needy and red , swearing and letting out small breathy noises.As he moaned louder , Steve knew he was close and when he threw his head back moaning out Steve’s name as his orgasm shook through him, Steve did the same grunting as he pushed himself one more time into Bucky. 

He collapsed and laid down next to him just breathing for a moment . A bit later he was wiping the cum off Bucky’s chest with a shirt he found nearby and smiled when Bucky closed his lips against Steve’s.Steve moved his hands to Bucky’s love handles, resting his hand there and the brunet looked at his hand a moment before looking back up at Steve’s face. They didn’t say anything , Steve only gave it a tight squeeze before he moved closer to Bucky and wrapped his arm around him , slowly sleeping with Bucky’s soft snore in his ears.

-

“All i’m saying is next time make sure to close the door or at least turn the light off” Sam protested the following morning as Natasha amused watched the two man blush and look away , holding hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve love Bucky and they talk about it.

When Sam pulled into their neighborhood , Natasha winking at them Steve and Bucky thanked them and headed inside Steve’s apartment, back-bag on their shoulders. It was the first time they made it up Steve’s stairs together and Steve smiled at the slightly out of breath and pinked cheeks form of his boyfriend. He grabbed his hand as he opened his door and led him inside first before following him and closing the door behind him. The weekend had brung them closer and it felt good. Although now that Steve had bitten the forbidden fruit , the fruit being Bucky, He couldn’t keep his hands off him. Whether it was his arms wrapped around the shorter boy or a full on groping of his waist as he fucked him making him moan. Bucky didn’t seem to mind , and actually leaned in every touch Steve gave up on restraining. 

Tonight was no different he thought as he heard the water run from the bathroom and he could only keep still on the couch a few minutes before giving in and moving toward the room stripping off his shirt as he did so. he opened the door and was met with hot air the smell of his shower gel , he smiled knowing Bucky would smell like him for a while. When he closed the door behind him, Bucky drew back the curtain letting his head poke and he blushed when seeing Steve.

“ Is it out of the question?” Steve asked , hand on the waistband of his pants. Bucky only responded by drawing the curtain back a bit further, hiding behind the one part of the curtain that was not pulled back. 

Steve smiled as he took off his pants and boxer , stepping inside the tub. He looked fondly at Bucky who’s body was covered with foam and his hair full of shampoo. He was blushing and Steve smiled even wider. They had already seen each others naked, but this , was even more intimate than that. He took the sponge from Bucky’s hand and pressed it against Bucky’s shoulder , moving it slowly in circular motions over his chest and arms , under his armpits and over his tummy. Steve looked up and saw Bucky biting his lips, cheeks still pink as Steve rubbed a thumb over the small part of his belly that was pushing away from his hips. He leaned in as the water was hitting his back and kissed Bucky’s soft lips, pressing his body against Bucky’s silky one. He ran a hand down his back for a moment, leaving his hand to rest on the curve of his bottom before he gave it a small squeeze. “Turn around” and Bucky did , letting Steve put the sponge back against his body and cleaning his back and bottom. Steve’s other hand was resting on the curve of his hips. Then, the blond kneeled down and pressed the sponge over his thighs and Bucky shivered when he came near his balls.When he was done and still kneeling down, he gestured for Bucky to turn around again. Steve placed a small kiss over the top of his thigh where he was paler than the rest of his body and let his hands roam freely pushing foam away as he caressed his thighs and hips, he stood back up and did the same to his side and tummy. Bucky’s hands were laying by his side, not doing anything just looking at Steve with incredibly vulnerable eyes. “ Beautiful” Steve leaned to kiss him again and Bucky whimpered when his cock rubbed against Steve’s. None of them were hard yet, it was just good. When he pulled back , his hands went up to buck’s hair and rubbed at them making Bucky smile, he gave him one final kiss before stepping out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He brung Bucky’s hand up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. “ Don’t take too long” he said and Bucky nodded.

 

_

When Bucky stepped inside the bedroom , he saw Steve in a sweatpants and t-shirt on his phone . The blond smiled at him and put his phone away , adoringly looking at him as he bent down to search though his bag for underwear, aware of the rolls that formed at his waist when he did so. He put those on and reached for a shirt when Steve threw at him his own. Bucky grabbed it and frowned. “ We both know i won’t fit in it” he said. 

Steve raised an eyebrow at him, smiling. “ Try it on” 

Bucky snorted. “ Why?”

“Because i want you too” and Bucky responded to that tone with warmth flowing through his groin and complying pulling the shirt over his head. It was snug everywhere except the shoulder. Steve had very broad shoulders. Still, The shirt was snug around his midsection. He could imagine his navel showing through the shirt. He blushed and crossed his arms around himself. It was stupid , just earlier he was naked in front of Steve. He watched as Steve opened his arms for him to climb into. “ Told you it wouldn’t fit” he complained as he straddled Steve’s muscular thighs. Steve only held him tighter in his arms.

“ It fits, it’s just tight” 

Bucky blushed hard. It was the first time any of them mentioned Bucky’s paunch. Sure Steve would often lay a hand on it and say he loved it but this was different. Bucky felt more exposed in this tight grey shirt than he did when Steve was deep inside him. 

“ Tight basically mean it doesn’t fit.”

Steve shrugged. “ I like it this way”. He brung a hand to pull Bucky’s wet hair behind his ear. “Why don’t you like it?” he asked cupping his cheek and Bucky looked down as he fidgeted with his hands. 

He tentatively rested his arm over it and blushed harder when he could actually let his arm on top of it as his tummy sat on his thighs. “ Dunno” he said.  
Steve leaned back against his pillow and rested his hands on the boy’s sides. His thumb was moving up and down , barely nudging the shirt since it was pulled tight across his boyfriend’s midsection. “ Tell me” he pushed.

Bucky looked up at him and sighed. “ Is there any reason why i should like it?”

“ it’s lovely?” Steve offered and Bucky snorted. “ Yeah right.” He made a gesture to move off Steve but the blond held his hips tighter and leaned in kissing his lips. “it is” he said in the kiss “ Talk to me baby”. Bucky stayed on his lap and that was good enough Steve thought even though Buck was barely meeting his eyes. 

“ I .. i don’t understand why you like it. It’s just fat.” he pulled a face grimacing at the last word. 

“ So?”

“So?” Bucky echoed. Steve was still touching him there and he felt his face getting hot. “ So it’s not attractive, it’s ugly.” he admitted and heard Steve making a sad noise. “ It’s not ugly”

“Steve” he started. “ IT is.” 

The blond shook his head. “ No”.

He moved his hand from his sides, placing on hand on top of his thighs , the other over his navel , nudging Bucky’s arm away. “ why d’you hate it?” he asked again. 

And Bucky held his gaze up. “ Do you really wanna know?” And Steve nodded.So he told him about Jack. 

-  
At first everything was fine , until months later when Bucky started to skip the gym in favor of staying in bed with him. Jack had a very fast metabolism so he was slim without trying, Bucky on the other hand didn’t. So he would go to runs and lift weight with Sam to maintain his lean physique. It was exhausting. And when he reduced the work he would normally do ,he gained weight. It settled on his face first , then his stomach , followed by hips , thighs , chest and arms. He gained about 15 pounds and Jack gave him shit about it. He would grab his softer parts and asks. “ What’s this , huh?” and grimace as he did so. But Bucky still felt comfortable enough around him to take off his shirt but whenever he did so: “ Man , you’ve let yourself go” and the more he threw at him comments like these , the more Bucky would keep his shirt on. At first he would laugh it off but as time went by his shy demeanor started to take over and he would blush in embarrassment. He would get upset and eat more because of it , meaning he gained more weight and Jack gave him more shit about it. In public sometimes , they would be walking or something and Jack would brace an arm around Bucky’s shoulder his hand resting on his softer chest and he’d grip at his chest : “ Even here now?” as he would give his slightly more padded chest a tight grip before removing his arm altogether, leaving Bucky to look down at his shoes , his hands in his hoodie’s front pocket. It wasn’t that Bucky couldn’t defend himself , it was that since the comments became more present in his everyday life he started to believe those and there was no more reason to try and deny it, especially when his pants would get tighter, so he started to wear sweatpants and sweatshirt to hide behind. Jack would also comment on the food Bucky would eat , saying stuff like “ i should really put you in a diet” or “ You sure you need dessert?”. One day they were having lunch with Sam and they were laughing at something Sam was saying when Bucky stopped abruptly as he felt Sam grip his tummy thought the shirt he chose to wear. “ Man, i don’t think you want to eat those fries, look at this” he said and gripped more of his tummy. Bucky was dying of mortification in front of Sam , but Sam on the other hand had his arms crossed watching until he grabbed Jack’s forearmed twisted it pulling a pained noise out of him. “ You’re gonna want to shut the fuck up” he said as he twisted his arm harder and when he let go Jack held onto his forearm with his other arm and glared at Bucky who was looking down at his folded hand. “ Fine, you wanna stay fat? Fine by me. Stay fat, but it’s over between us.” he shouted at him before leaving. Sam had moved next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and let Bucky cry angrily as he pretend to look out the window, shoving fries in his mouth, sniffling every now and then.

When he was done he looked up at Steve’s face and saw his eyes were glossy so Bucky frowned and brung a hand to rest against the blond’s cheek. “ Hey..” He murmured. “ No , don’t”. But Steve only shook his head and took in a deep shaky breath , grabbing Bucky’s hand and kissing the back of it repeatedly. He let a tear roll down his face as he brung Bucky’s forearm to his lips and kiss there too, moving with kissed all along his arm, shoulder and neck. There he took another shaky breath and felt Bucky’s hand smooth the hair at he back of his neck , and he held him tight feeling Bucky’s own wet cheek press against the side of his neck. They stayed a bit longer like this , silently crying in each others arms. “ Why are you crying?” Bucky whispered when they pulled back slightly. 

“ I love you” he answered simply. Bucky laid down on the mattress when Steve rolled them over, and he kissed his forehead, his cheek , his nose. Moving to his chin he planted a kiss there and another one on his collarbones , another on his clothed chest. He pulled back to remove the shirt and went back to kissing his chest , his nipples, taking his time there , moving slowly toward his belly, taking his time there to kiss it thoroughly , letting his lips linger for a few seconds somewhere above his navel. 

Bucky tugged him up before he could resume and made him lay all his weight on top of him , tightly wrapping him in his arm. 

“ Thank you” his voice was shaky and small and Steve only burrowed his face further into Bucky’s shoulder. 

“ I love you” he repeated.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve woke up and for a long time looked at Bucky. He was asleep , snoring lightly. The blond didn’t know if he knew he snored , not that he minded. To him it became a sort of lullaby before he slept. It’s been a week since Bucky had told him about Jack. Steve still haven’t got over his anger toward the guy and swore if he ever sees him , he’ll .. well he’ll do what he’d have to do. Now, he had Bucky and Bucky had a hand under his pillow as he slept on his side, one hand around his midsection where Steve’s hand had previously been before he chose to sit up against the wall behind him. His lower half still was under the cover , but it was winter and soon enough he felt chilly , so he carefully slid back under them and moved closer to his boyfriend, putting an arm around his softer chest and sighed in contentment.

\- 

Bucky was freaking out in the middle of his bedroom. Steve and him were supposed to meet friends later tonight and since most his clothes were still in his apartment he decided to go there to change, because sweatpants might be comfortable but he couldn’t wear those forever. The reason he was freaking out was he chose to wear the jeans he wore on his first date with Steve. They had rips across his knees and Steve had expressed he wouldn’t mind seeing those again since he had liked them when Bucky was wondering what to wear. So Bucky promised him he’d wear them before he headed out. The thing was , the button of his jeans met with difficulty the hole , and when Bucky stood up in front of a mirror he could see in horror that the pants were tight enough to accentuate the curve of his sides and the hang of his stomach. 

He felt ashamed. It was happening again, he was gaining weight. Sure he hadn’t changed much about his diet after Jack , but going for runs with Sam and skipping meal so he could order his usual at the pizza joint meant that he hadn’t gained any more weight, he hadn’t lost any neither. These days however , he was doing it again: skipping the gym and eating more when he knew Steve went to his own gym everyday before they met. He could have just followed his example, he thought as he breathed in to take off his jeans. he couldn’t wear them , they were too tight and pulled across his thighs. 

When he opened the door for Steve later, he saw the blond frown and pout. “ You promised” he accused a smile on his face. 

Bucky shrugged. “ Laundry day”. He picked at the hem of his black long sleeve shirt. 

Steve just smiled some more before kissing him. It felt reassuring to have Steve’s lips against his , his hands on his cheeks. He could almost hear the nagging in his head about him being too fat numb away. Not for long, because when Steve pressed their body together a hand on the lower part of Bucky’s back, he was reminded of it when he felt his softer middle press agains’t Steve’s hard abs. So he gently broke the kiss and instead kissed the blond’s cheek, hoping he wouldn’t notice his discomfort. 

“C’mon , we’re gonna be late”.

-

Steve noticed. He did as soon as they were inside the bar, Natasha and Sam were already there laughing and when they had seen them they had stood up to engulf them in tights hug. He noticed when they sat down that Bucky kept tugging at his shirt under the table , his head propped on his other hand as he listened to Natasha. He kept on doing that every now and then until Steve held his hand under the table and he smiled at him when the blond started to rub small circle with his thumb on the back of his hand. 

By the time they were about to split, Bucky was drunk. Way too drunk , Steve thought as he carried Bucky to his car , one arm under his arms, holding him up and making him sit down. His hand brushed against his tummy when he went to put on his safety belt and he felt his dick jump in his pants. Bucky only laughed, his head thrown back and he grabbed Steve’s face and gave him a quick but dirty kiss before he close the side of his door. Steve frowned as he moved around the car to get to the driver’s side. He didn’t know what made Bucky drink so much , but something must have been going in his mind. 

The whole ride Bucky was singing along the radio and when they stopped at a red light , he turned toward the blond and tapped his shoulder to make him turn around, which he did. Bucky’s cheeks was red and his bun was messy, small strands of hair framing his round cheeks , some falling over his eyes, but he didn’t seem to care. 

“ You love me , right?” he asked in a soft tone.

“You know i do.” Steve responded studying his face and Bucky nodded.

“I’m sorry i couldn’t wear the pants tonight”

The blond frowned. “ What pan.. Oh! it’s no big deal Bucky , you can always wear them when they’re clean.”

Bucky leaned his head against his head but he was still looking at Steve. “ they are clean”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “ So why-?” But Bucky cut him off. “ Too tight.” they were silent for a moment and then Bucky lifted his shirt up and ran a hand down his pudgy tummy , his hand bumping into the rolls that formed at his waist. “ i’m getting fat” he said and his voice sounded distant. 

Steve’s dick jumped again in his pants at the sight of his belly, yes it was definitely chubbier than before. He placed a hand on Bucky’s tummy and Bucky removed his own. “ i love it when you touch me there” he said , closing his eyes. “But”

Steve let his hand linger there , the traffic was still persistent. “But what?”

Bucky sighed. “ You’re just putting up with it.”

Steve snorted ,tilted grabbed his chin and his head until he opened his eyes and took ahold of his left hand placing it over his crotch. “ Untrue.”

Bucky laughed. “ You get turned on by this?” He asked in a giggle as he gave his belly a slap and Steve took a deep breath and nodded. This conversation had to happen at some point. 

“ I love it. And i love you” 

Bucky looked ahead and laughed some more , tugging his shirt down. “ Drive, the light’s green.”

 

-

It was no surprise when Bucky woke up with a massive hangover, glad it was Sunday and he didn’t have to go to work. Just thinking about the sound of dog’s bark made him groan. He sat up and saw Steve was gone. Probably had gone for a run , he thought. And then he was reminded of the conversation they had in Steve’s car and his face grew hot. Unlike most drinkers, he could always remember the day before no matter how wasted he was. And he was pretty wasted the night before , hence why he even engaged that conversation. 

He grabbed his phone. 11:40am and one notification.

From : Stevie  
Babe, idk when you’ll wake up but if you don’t find me here , i went to grab some coffee and stuff to eat. I love you. 

Bucky smiled and when he heard the door open and close he became aware he was shirtless. He hurried to the closet to grab one of Steve’s shirt and chose one gray one that looked big enough in his opinion. His head hurt since he had rushed. When he put it on he was glad to find he was right, it was a little roomy and he tried to smile as Steve’s head poked from the door frame, but his head hurt too much.

Steve came to hug him.“ Hey baby” 

“ Hey” he responded his voice rougher than usual. 

-

“Are we gonna talk about it?” he found himself saying. when they were sat in the chairs around Steve’s kitchen table. Well fuck, he must still be drunk.

Steve put down his coffee. “ If you want.”

“I’m sorry”

“You don’t have to apologize.”

Bucky shrugged. “ It was weird.”

“Then it was weird from both end of the conversation.”

Bucky looked up. “ I literally showed you my gut.”

Steve nodded. “ And i liked it. Now are we gonna talk about what matters ?”

Bucky nodded and a blush settled on his face. “ You said you liked it.”

“I do.” Steve said , reaching out for Bucky’s hand. “ And.. you said you liked it when i touch you there.”

Bucky leaned back, he was still holding Steve’s hand. “ I also said i got too fat for the jeans you like.”

Steve gave him a small laugh. “ That’s kinda hot.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “ Is it?”

“Yes.” Steve paused. “ I love your body you know that.” Bucky nodded. “ And ..well, i love this” he said looking down at Bucky’s midsection. He resisted the urge to suck it in. “ Now.. you said you liked it when i touch you there, right?”

Bucky nodded, he wasn’t getting out of this conversation he thought as he blushed. Better have it if it was going to lead to , hopefully , what he wanted. 

“ Like this?” He heard Steve say as he moved closer , putting a hand on the curve of his sides. 

His mouth opened slightly , his cheeks reddening more as he felt Steve’s fingers grip his belly , his other hand caressing the under side of it. When Steve the top of his stomach a small tap and long caress before gripping with both hands his thickest roll, Bucky moaned. And blushed even harder. And Steve watched for a moment before attacking his lips, his hands still gripping his small overhang. 

Bucky moaned again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless smut.

Steve tugged on Bucky’s hair with the one hand that was not gripping tightly onto his love handles. “ C’mon baby” he breathed out, tugging Bucky up by his hair and pushed him toward the bedroom. 

“Fuck” he heard Bucky whimper when he pushed him again on the bed , straddling him. He was hard, and so was the brunet: he could see his cock tenting his sweatpants. Steve’s hand went back to rest on top of Bucky’s head, sinking his fingers into the hair a moment before gripping them once again pulling a hiss from him. He took off his shirt and did the same with Bucky’s.

“ Turn around” And Bucky did, leaning on his knees and hands. Steve ran his hand on his arched back, pinching his sides again and felt Bucky shiver underneath his touch before resting them on his bottom. “That’s it, good boy”. His hands were rubbing and grabbing his cheeks.

Bucky moaned and Steve smirked. “ You like being a good boy for me?”

The brunet nodded. “ Use your words” 

“ Yes, yes i do. Fuck-Love being a good boy for you” he whimpered , his body trembling with needs. 

“That’s it.” Steve said and toyed with Bucky’s sweatpants a moment.

“Please, Steve, p-please” 

the blond leaned against his back and whispered in his ear.“What d’you need baby?” 

Bucky’s head bowed down and a hard breath mad it out of his mouth. His cheeks were red, Steve knew. “Spank me” he breathed out, barely over a whisper and Steve’s cock twitched in his pants. 

The blond leaned back and wasted no time bringing his hand down on Bucky’s clothed ass. The brunet moaned, rocking forward. Steve gripped his hips. “ Stay Still” he said firmly.

Bucky moaned and bit his lip, he nodded. 

Steve caressed his left cheek before spanking him again, he did it again , Bucky was a mess underneath his hands, trembling and moaning, now even his neck was red. The hand that wasn’t spanking his boyfriend, was gripping onto the boy’s stomach, feeling it tremble with each hit , turning both of them harder. When he moved it back from there and settled it on his other cheek, he brung the other hand up in the air and the loud smack that filled his room showed just how powerful that last hit was. It had enough force in it to make Bucky’s elbow buckle and he fell face first against the pillow, he turned his face to the side and looked back at his Steve.Steve was going to come right here and there, just from seeing Bucky’s face: red and panting, eyes glossy with wants. His lips were not meeting and they were red and shiny. Steve grunted and put his hands back on the waistband of Bucky’s sweatpants and boxer , pulling them down at the same time. He heard Bucky hiss when the cooler air met his tendered skin. It was red and so inviting so Steve leaned down and kissed it. Bucky whimpered and let out a cry when Steve gripped his thighs . He was still on his knees with his face in the pillow but he couldn’t see Steve’s face anymore since he was busy licking at the tender skin of his ass. 

Steve moved his tongue away just until he spread Bucky’s cheek apart and ran his tongue over his hole making Bucky cry out in pleasure and grip harder on the sheets. he tongued for a moment there, occasionally bringing his hand down to slap one of his cheek and grip it afterward. With one last slap on his ass he grabbed hold of Bucky’s hips and turned him around brutally making Bucky gasp. He was biting his lower so hard. Steve took off the sweatpants and bower from Bucky’s ankles and did the same with his own. He licked and kissed at his neck and Bucky’s hand went to grip at his back as he breathed hard though his nose. 

He leaned back just slightly to twirl his tongue around Bucky’s right nipple making him moan and whimper. “ S-Steve oh fuck, fuck” his head thrown back. Steve planted a kiss at the middle of Bucky’s chest before leaning back. 

“Look at you” he whispered more to himself. “ So fucking pretty” he added when he gripped Bucky’s stomach once again and leaned down to tongue at his navel , feeling the brunet’s hips jerk up , making his arching and hard dick leave some pre-cum on Steve’s neck. The blond grunted as he made his way down and licked between Bucky’s thighs where his thigh met with his pelvis avoiding his balls and dick. 

Bucky was trembling and breathing out incoherent things. Steve’s thumbs trailed across his asshole and circled it, lightly pressing against it. He licked a strip going from the base of Bucky’s cock to his head and the brunet cried out his name.

Steve knew they wouldn’t last long so he pressed his fingers further into Bucky and with his other hand he gripped his dick twisting just right. Bucky was moaning and biting his lips , leaving out small “ oh, oh,oh” as Steve worked him from the inside.“Come for me baby” and that did it for Bucky as he came across his stomach and Steve’s chest, Steve’s name on his lips. 

The brunet was still catching his breath , eyes closed when Steve went over him, his hand on his own dick pumping himself, his other hand gripping and rubbing against Bucky’s tummy till he came with a grunt over Bucky’s chest. He was leaning on his hands for a moment as Bucky looked at him with adoring eyes, the blush on his neck had disappeared but the one on his cheeks was there to stay. Steve reached behind him and grabbed the first item he found, cleaning both of their bodies with it before he threw it on the floor and leaning down to kiss tenderly at Bucky’s lips.

“Shower?” The brunet asked when they broke apart.

Steve smiled at him. “Shower”.


	9. Chapter 9

The mall was crowded and Bucky hated it. He preferred less crowded places but he needed to be there. In a few hours it was going to be Steve and his’ birthday and he had spent a week trying to pick out the best gift for him. At the end , since he couldn’t find anything he thought was good enough for his boyfriend, he chose to go to the mall and see if anything catches his eyes. 

Passing through people as he apologized when bumping into them , he squealed when feeling two arm encircling him from behind. Startled, he turned around a hand on his chest as Natasha threw her head back, laughing.

“Jesus Nat! Warn a guy next time!” 

She wiped the laughter tears off her face with the back of her finger. “ Sorry” Then she smiled at him.“ What are you doing here?”

“Just... buying a gift for Steve.” He responded shyly, putting his hands back in his pocket. 

“Oh” She smiled. “ What’s the honor?”

A small blush settled on Bucky’s face. “ We’ve been together for 4 months ?” He offered , looking away but when she wrapped her hand around his bicep, he looked back at her.

“You’re good to him.” He blushed. “ You know that right?” he nodded although he was not entirely convinced. He smiled at her and asked her the same question she did earlier.

“ Just here buying lingeries.”

 

“Can i see?” The words made it out of his mouth before he could process them and he blushed harder as Natasha raised an eyebrow , amused. “ I’m sorry, i just-”

“Oh shut up and take these” She said tugging a small black lace panties out of one of her shopping bag. 

Bucky looked around him , as if the panty police was gonna arrest him for holding in his hand the small frilly fabric in his hands. He rubbed a thumb over the silky part of it. “ So soft” he murmured to himself but Natasha had her arms crossed , a smirk on her face as she studied his face. When he noticed , he snapped his gaze from his hands to her and blushing , handed her back her purchase. 

“interesting”

-

“Nat , i don’t think that’s a good idea.” He said , avoiding look at the customers at the shop but the red head only tugged on his hand.

“ I beg to differ, i think this is a extremely good idea.” She winked looking back at him. “ You’ll thank me later.”

-

Later , he was in his bedroom sitting on the bed. He had texted Steve saying they would spend the night at his apartment. 

Bucky fidgeted with his hands thinking about all the many reasons this could go wrong. He looked down at his thighs clad with a sweatpants and tugged his hoodie down, adjusting it over his frame. His brain was working like a wiry machine until he heard the door open and close and he looked up when Steve made his way toward him , smiling. Bucky gave him a shy smile and Steve chuckled bringing a hand to tug the strand of hair that had escaped his bun behind his ear. 

The blond leaned down and kissed his full lips, tugging on his lower one a moment before he gave his cheek a kiss and leaned back. “ What d‘you feel like eating?” he said , making his way to Bucky’s closet and pulling out some of his clothes one. He faced back Bucky as he changed from his jeans and shirt to sweatpants and one of Bucky’s soft jumper. 

“ I thought about Italian?” 

Bucky nodded his eyes on Steve’s toned stomach until he pulled the jumper down. “ Fine by me.” 

-

Their delivery came a bit later when they were snuggled on Bucky’s sofa. Bucky’s head on Steve’s Chest , Steve’s arm around Bucky. They were holding hand and Steve grunted when he had to pull out and walk toward the door.

They ate in silence : Pasta primavera for Steve and Carbonara for Bucky. Their plates were scrapped clean later , and the bottle of wine was almost empty, bringing a tinted hue to Steve’s cheek. Wine always did that to him and Bucky found it endearing. 

The blond tugged on Bucky’s neck to bring him closer and tongued at his lips. Bucky moaned in his mouth and Steve tightened his grip on his neck. He felt Steve’s hand sprawl over his clothed stomach, squeezing. It made Bucky’s forearm come to rest on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“ you taste so good” he heard him say before licking at his neck and Bucky arched his back. He was too turned on and tipsy on wine, that he didn’t realize Steve had tugged down his sweatpants to the middle on his thighs. And when he opened his eyes to see what was taking so long for the blond to touch him again he was met with Steve’s transfixed gaze over his crotch and he remembered.  
He was wearing Natasha’s approved pink lacy and see through panties.

He quickly sat up from being underneath Steve on the sofa, apologizing, knocking the blond back making him sit on his feet on the other end of the couch, his mouth slightly agape. But when he saw the embarrassed deep blush that ran up to Bucky’s face as he looked away biting his lips he moved closer and tilted Bucky’s head toward him and kissed his lips. 

 

“ You like it?” he whispered, his baby blue eyes looking up at Steve and made a growl alike sound low in his throat. Because Here was Bucky sitting down, his sweatpants tugged down to the middle of his thighs, his hoodie tucked up revealing the softest part of his belly, blush on his cheeks , biting his lower lip and wearing fucking god made pink panties, and now Steve could see there was even a lace garter belt. Fuckin’ hell.

“Fuck Bucky” he bit the brunet’s shoulder before hauling him up so he’d straddle his thighs, tugging off the pants completely. “ Yes , yes” he breathed out when his hands wet to rest on his thighs. The fabric felt so soft under his touch and Steve’s dick gave a twitch in his pants. “Fuck” he moaned when his hand went up to Bucky’s bottom.

Bucky smiled shyly at him, his eyes full of lust and Steve’s eyes were traveling between his full lips to his hard dick constricted in the linger. “ Happy birthday”

Steve’s hands went up to take off Bucky’s hoodie , revealing all soft bits and how the belt was digging between the rolls of his stomach when Bucky was sat down and he caressed those. 

“ Best.birthday.Ever” He said between kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This s the part 1, i'll post the part 2 later. Love XXxx
> 
> Ps: Tell me what you think of Bucky in lingeries?


	10. Chapter 10

When they made it to the bedroom, Bucky’s silky covered legs wrapped around Steve’s naked body, the blond pushed the brunet against one of their pillows and wrapped their fingers together, bringing his hands to rest by his head over their pillows. “ Keep them there” And Bucky could only nod, already heavy breathing.

Steve sat on his thick thighs, making their hard cocks touch so Bucky moaned. He looked so fucking pretty , Steve thought as he brung his hand up his lover’s body, mapping his curves with his big palms, feeling the softness underneath his touch and the give of his skin. He was warm and soft and everything Steve craved at the moment. The few pounds that had added to Bucky’s frame only made him more delicious no matter how many times the brunet had mentioned in it in a self depreciative tone, the blond couldn’t see the flaw. He had never been more happy to see the result of indulgence. 

The whimper that made it out of Bucky’s throat when his finger brushed against his nipple took him out of his thought and he leaned down to tongue at the tender skin there pulling a moan out of Bucky. As he laid down on top of him, his chest on Bucky’s tummy , his hands gripping the sides of his chest as he kissed his way down, he felt buck’s soaked panties against his own stomach and the jerk of his hips and he looked up to see the brunet had his head thrown back slightly , his face scrunched up and eyes shut. Steve smiled and gave his tummy a chaste kiss , nothing dirty , just out of fondness for the softness there. 

He crawled back and mouthed at the tented fabric making Bucky jerk up as he moaned, he still had his hands clutching the pillows. 

“ Good boy” he murmured , his lips brushing against his covered cock making Bucky shiver and pant.

“Fuck” he heard him curse when his hands went to hold his hips down and be trailed his chin and lips against the panties making his lover’s dick twitch in front of him. He sinked his teeth on the small exposed part of Bucky’s inner thighs and Bucky shuddered in pleasure. 

The brunet felt so exposed like this, so ashamed, so turned on. His dick framed by see through pink silky fabric, his belly rising and falling with each hard breath, slightly rounder than usual because of the heavy meal they had and wine. But it felt so good to be exposed like this to Steve’s care. 

So fucking good, he thought biting his lower lips and looking down as Steve’s own eyes were closed as he sucked bruises onto his thighs. 

But then, Steve opened his eyes and saw him looking down at him. He smirked and Bucky’s mouth was open he tried to breath through his nose but found it wasn’t enough as Steve released his grip against his hips and instead let it rest against his throat gently. Bucky gasped. 

“This okay?” 

“ Fucking choke me”

He felt the fingers around him grip harder and he gasped, his cock aching against Steve’s.  
He looked up at Steve’s face and the blond rocked forward bringing needed friction between their bodies making Bucky open his mouth and let out breathless moans and whimpers, Steve’s own face was scrunched up and biting his lips. 

They came like this, rutting against each other , Bucky inside his panties and Steve all over Bucky’s stomach where his hand was still gripping tightly onto one of his side, the other around Bucky’s throat even though the blond had released his grip and was now moving it up to rest on Bucky’s chest , his thumb caressing his right pec, his head was bowed down and when he brung it up to smile at Bucky he reached a hand out to push Bucky’s sweaty hair away from his forehead.

 

“Next time , i’ll help you pick the color.” 

-

Natasha grinned down at her phone.

From : Steve Rogers

God bless you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't read it after writing it cause i'm running on two hours of sleep but i really wanted to update , so Im SORRY <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> and it's short as hell but i coudln't not post today , so i'll make up for it during the week and write the second part of the chapter.

There were many things Steve liked about Bucky. Small things that made loving him easier than breathing , made his heart ache with affection for the brunet : Going from the way he sleepily drags himself to the kitchen, accepts the warm mug from Steve with a small shy smile on his face , the way his hair are ruffled and framing his head , his blue eyes contrasting with the pink of his lips, the way he wets those after his first sip ,How widely he smiles whenever Steve tug him into his arms and kisses his temple. 

And those are just the things that happens as soon as they wake up. As the hour of the day passes , Steve cannot go without a smile at his desk whenever he receives a text from Bucky and they usually involved pictures of the animals that comes to the clinic , selfies of him with a dog licking his cheek or the way a cat is purring on his lap. He sometimes sends photos of animals who's owners had the weirdest taste in clothing and haircut for their pets.

When they meet again later at night , in either one of their apartment, Bucky usually has his back against Steve’s chest , the blond’s arms wrapped around him and they either read or watch Tv , sometimes Bucky takes a peak into whatever Steve’s been drawing for work and compliments him every time. They cook dinner together , although Steve does the most since Bucky’s clueless: “ Don’t give me that look , Rogers. As far as i know, cooking to me have always been to pick up the phone and order whatever felt good.”

Steve catches himself looking a lot as Bucky eats and admires his features when he talks with him about whatever topic he had in mind, and Steve listen, heart heavy with love. Later, they slip in bed , Bucky’s sprawled next to him his warm breath tickling Steve into a content sigh and the blond tighten his arms around him.

So it doesn’t surprise him when he find himself one day cutting Sam when he was talking to thank him.

The brunet raised an eyebrow “ Thank me for what?”

Steve takes a sip of his beer and let his eyes linger across the bar. “ For what you did to him” he explained , and then added. “ After he-”

“Mann it’s nothing” He added laughing. “ You got it bad”

He dragged his eyes to the back of the room watching Bucky laughing with Natasha. 

“Damn right i do” he said with a smile. 

-

Bucky enjoyed spending time with their friends, it always reassured him he was a part of this, that he mattered in a way to them. He knew he did, deep down , he knew. Still reassurance always felt good. 

But as much as he enjoyed the gathering , Bucky was eager to show Steve the color of the new lingerie he bought. Steve had been relentlessly asking if they could go buy some for Bucky to wear and the brunet thought he’d surprise him by purchasing them in the color matching his eyes. 

Steve locked eyes with him and Sam was laughing so the brunet sent him a shy smile and blushed slightly when he saw the gaze Steve’s eyes held. At some point during the night, he excused himself from Natasha and went into the bathroom. She nodded and took her drink to Steve’s and Sam’s place at the bar , bumping into a few people dancing, never excusing herself.

“ See anything you like ?” Sam asked her when she rested her back against his opened thighs, since he was sitting on a stool , the made it easier and more comfortable than jumping on his lap.

She nodded and pointed her stare at a young girl, blond and tall, who was dancing with a guy but really her eyes were fixed on the red head. They stared a moment longer as Natasha finished her drink , she placed the cup in Steve’s hand. “ Be right back” she said stalking toward the blond girl.

“ You gotta admire her, man” he said clinging his beer with Sam’s. “ You gotta admire her”.

Sam laughed and downed the rest of his bottle , requesting something stronger for the both of them before glancing back. “ Shouldn’t your boy been back by now?” 

Steve looked back, he was quite tipsy making his movement slow but the acknowledgment that yes by now Bucky should’ve been back by his side made Steve rest his bottle on the counter and walk toward the bathroom not a world given to sam.

“You sure do look like a woman now.”

the door was slightly ajar and Steve could hear clearly since the bathroom was far from the music projector. The guy who spoke had a foreign accent , maybe french.

“ Shut up”

That, was Bucky.

“ Good to see you still blush like one”

“ what part of shut up you do not understand. You don’t get to speak to me like that anymore.”

Steve heard the man chuckle. “ Man i get to talk to you the way i want. You flaunt your ass in here wearing fucking panties.” Steve watched as the man crossed the distance and grabbed onto Bucky’s chest. “ You even got tits to match them now.”

He opened the door further to let himself walk in, puffing his chest unconsciously making himself look even broader than he was as Bucky pushed the guy away. The brunet looked up and his eyes held a mix of shame and relief at seeing Steve, his Steve, there. 

The blond plastered himself between the two , hiding Bucky behind him. By now he already guessed who the man was , and he was not happy about it. 

“ The hell is your problem?” 

“You’re my problem” Steve’s voice was low and calculated as he took a step closer, the other guy could only took one back. “ Imma warn you this time and this time only : you better back off ‘cause you so much as look at him i’ll destroy every inch of you.”

He could see the other man was afraid.

“ Steve , c’mon. It’s not worth it” he heard Bucky says behind him tugging at his arms but he shrugged him off. 

“ What’s your name?” the blond asked.

“Steve” Bucky pleaded but he ignored him.

“The fuck you wanna know?” The other man scoffed and only had time to take in a breath before Steve had pushed at his shoulder.

“ Because” he started. “ I wanna know who’s face i’m going to beat next time he decides to mess with my boy.” if he was able to growl like a wolf, he’d say that’s how his voice came out.

“ Your boy , huh?” The man chuckled and looked back at Bucky who’s head was bowed down slightly, he looked back up at Steve’s. “ Taking good care of him , aren’t you?”

His tone was teasing and full of meanings Steve took perfectly well and so did Bucky since he let go of his hold on Steve’s arm. 

“ I had warned you”

-

“i’m sorry”

Bucky nodded and shrugged off his jacket walking toward the bedroom. After he had dropped off Sam , Natasha and some blond girl to their apartment, he drove himself and Steve back to their own, Steve was drunk enough and too angry to actually keep his hands steady. 

He had seemed to calm down by the time they made it up the stairs and into their place. 

“ I’m sorry” he heard him repeat when he followed the brunet into the room. 

“ What did you do wrong?” he asked as he changed from his jeans and flushed when seeing he still had on the blue panties, he shucked them off hastily, grabbing a pair of boxers and putting those on instead. he kept his shirt on, Steve noticed and winced.

“ I pissed you off.”

Bucky looked at him before muttering “ You did not.” he grabbed his pack from his jean’s pocket and walked toward the living room’s window , Steve on his trail.

Lighting up a cigarette he felt Steve’s hands rest on his shoulder and he relaxed into the gesture. Steve made small kisses to his neck and cheek and Bucky sighed.

“ i love taking care of you” he admitted finally addressing the elephant in the room and his hands snuck from his shoulder to the hem of the t-shirt. 

Bucky bit his lips , after letting the smoke leave his mouth. “ And the result of that care?” 

Steve made him turn around and cupped Bucky’s cheeks. “ I love it.” Bucky nodded and sighed retrieving Steve’s hand and looking down at the bruised knuckles. 

“ really?”

“ Yes.” Steve said letting his fingers circles around Bucky’s hips. He leaned in and kissed him, tightening his arms around his back , bringing him closer. 

When they broke apart , one of his hands rested on the curve of his bottom. , tracing with his fingers where the cheeks met. 

“ Would you mind putting them back on?”

Bucky laughed. “ Anything for you babe.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the scene of chapter 11 through Bucky's Point of view.

“Babe” he heard Steve call from the other side of the door. “ You ready? we’re going to be late.” 

“Coming!” Bucky responded and blushed when Steve answered with “ Leave that for later”

The brunet only rolled his eyes and he heard Steve’s laughter drift away as he moved away from the bathroom where Bucky was in. He raised his eyes to his reflection and looked at himself , letting his eyes linger on his crotch area and how it was framed but the blue panties he decided to surprise Steve with later after meeting with Natasha and Sam. 

He pulled it up slightly, making his muffin top less visible. He turned to the side and yeah, no can do for the pooch of his stomach as it dropped slightly over it. He drew in a breath: Yeah , definitely better but he just looked so unnatural and Steve was bound to notice him doing so.

He smiled sadly thinking about the blond’s ever present concern and care. He loved him he reasoned as he pulled up his pants and tucked down his shirt.

-

 

“ And you didn’t take me with you?” Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.

Bucky smiled. “ I just picked the same thing you got me in a different color , that’s it.” 

“ But blue, Barnes! Blue!” Bucky smiled wider as he blushed, Natasha took a sip of her drink. “ I demand you model them for me next time”

The thought of it made Bucky laugh and throw his head back. When he looked back at her she was smiling at him , a small chuckle made it out when she saw his face.“ So i take it Steve liked it, huh?”

Bucky shook his head slightly ,smiling. “ Yeah, yeah he did.”  
“Good for you” she claimed throwing an arm around his shoulder and he was still laughing when he brung his head up locking eyes with Steve who was a few feet away , by the bar with Sam. 

They gazed at each other a moment longer before Bucky blushed at the intensity of it.

“ Be right back” he said into Natasha’s ear as the music seemed to have picked up it’s volume. She nodded and he slid out of the booth they were in and marched toward the bathroom. It was empty.

In the slightly tipsy state he was in , he seemed to forget he wasn’t wearing boxer’s underneath his jeans and was reminded when he felt a hand slap his bottom when he pulled the pants back up. 

He turned around already glaring at whoever he was but his eyes shifted from anger to annoyance to mortification as he watched Jack, his ex, snicker folding his arms and leaning against the sink. 

Bucky shot him a look as he moved toward the other sink to wash his hands and tried to not pay him any attention but his mind was racing with questions. ‘what was he doing here?’, ‘what did he want?’ and ‘ who the fuck he think he is , slapping me on my ass?’

He lifted his eyes up and watched in the mirror as Jack got closer to him. 

“ Hey Bucky” he said in that french accent he grew to hate. 

“ What’d you want Jack?” He said , Fuck off he thought.

“Only to see how you’re doing.” His left hand came to rest on Bucky’s plump side. “ But it seems like you’re doing fine.” He added , sinking a finger deeper into the embarrassing roll that formed over his jeans.

Bucky pushed him away and made a move to leave the room but Jack was already blocking it and taking a step further , Bucky took one back to make as much distance as he could.   
When Jack’s hands went back to Bucky’s waist , slamming him against the wall. He could smell the alcohol on him. he tried to push him away , he really did but Jack had always been stronger than him , so all he could do as he pushed his hands against his chest is watch in horror as Jack wouldn’t budge and instead had one hand gripping his belly’s overhang.

“ you got fatter.” 

Bucky shot him a look, feeling a cold shiver run up his spine as Jack laughed leaning back turning to the side as Bucky faced him. “ Shut up” he growled.

Jack only looked him up and down and grinned.“ You sure do look like a women now.” 

Bucky felt something form in his eyes and he pulled his hands into fists. “ Shut up.”

“Good to see you still blush like one.”

His blue eyes fixed the floor as he spoke. “ What part of shut up you do not understand.” He raised a hand in front of him , pointing an accusatory finger at him. “ You don’t get to speak to me like that anymore.” 

His voice was breaking and he was sure Jack could hear it since he grinned when seeing the blur in the brunet’s eyes. He was fighting hard to let the tears in there and his vision was blurry. 

“Man i get to talk to you the way i want. You flaunt your ass in here wearing fucking panties.” Jack grabbed at Bucky’s chest making him whimper and a tear fell. “ You even got tits to match them now.”

He heard the door open and watched as Steve came in , angry look on his face and he spared one look at Bucky before positioning himself between the two of them.

-

“ Taking good care of him , aren’t you?”

Bucky filched and let go of Steve’s arm as he attempted to make him calm down. He fixed the floor , a feeling of guilt and shame washed over him. 

-

Steve was leaving kisses up and down his neck and shoulder and he didn’t find in him the power not to ask. “ And the result of that care?”

He felt Steve’s hands tug at his hips and make him turn around and face him.

he looked up into the blond’s eyes as he cupped his cheeks. “ I love it.”

“Really?” he asked when he took hold of Steve’s now knuckle bruised hand. 

“Yes.” 

Bucky blushed when Steve traced a line over his boxer , between his full cheeks. “ Would you mind putting those back on?” 

Bucky laughed and he felt Steve’s left hand grab his bottom and the other hand traveling under his shirt and rest lightly against his stomach , covering his belly button. He felt warm and safe and most importantly when Steve leaned down to kiss him tenderly on the lips. He felt loved. 

“ Anything for you babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is going to be sex. Sex all the way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft sex whatsuppp

Steve was sprawled in his boxers on the bed, looking down at his thighs waiting. When he heard soft footsteps he smiled looking up.

Bucky had changed from the boxer back to the panties. bathroom and he was blushing slightly under Steve’s gaze. The blond’s heart could only fill up with pride to call this boy his and he watched as he made his way toward their bed , thighs rubbing , dick half-hard in the see through blue fabric. It really did bring out the blue of his eyes in the dim light of the room. 

He watched Bucky’s eyes shift from places to another until Steve’s hands came to rest against his thighs and they locked eyes as Bucky moved to straddles Steve’s lap. The blond sat up straighter and his hands went up to his boyfriend’s sides, feeling up the softness underneath the grey t’shirt he was wearing. He toyed a bit with the hem of the shirt until Bucky nodded , cheeks pink and to Steve’s surprised took it off himself. 

Steve’s leaned up and rested his forehead against Bucky’s neck and circled his arms around him , fighting those when he felt the brunet’s own hands come around him. 

Steve gave lazy kisses to the skin there, lingering his lips a moment before moving from his neck to his chest and kissing there too. Bucky’s hand tugged slightly at Steve’s hair pulling him back enough for him to lean down and capture his lips in a tender kiss. 

That didn’t last long because as soon as Bucky moved his hips forward , Steve bit down on the other’s lower lip drawing a small whimper from him and when he pulled back his own’s blush was matching Bucky’s. 

He gave his jaw open mouthed kisses, hungry for more as he moved his hands to the other boy’s belly, sinking his fingers lightly in the soft flesh overlapping the waistband of the panties. 

“S-steve.”

“I got you baby” he said and sprawled his hands against Bucky’s back leaning down until the boy’s back met the mattress and he took a moment as he leaned back to really look at Bucky. His hair was still pulled back in a bun even though more hair had made it out of the knot and were resting against his flushed cheek and forehead, one of his hands was covering his stomach and the other on against his chest and Steve smiled before leaning down and removing them replacing them with kisses and bites that made Bucky whimper and shiver underneath him. He moved down and kissed the covered hard cock . When he reached his thighs, those sinfully beautiful soft and warm thighs Steve only sucked on the inner part of the left one when he felt Bucky’s hands rest on his head and he looked up.

“ steve..please” he begged and it undone Steve completely as he groaned , sliding his hands back under Bucky, lifting his back off the mattress and held him close, their chest touching.

He pulled one strands of hair in a familiar gesture , tucking it behind Bucky’s ear and whispered .“Ride me”

Bucky smiled shyly and nodded and moved to tug down the panties and Steve stopped him before he lubbed his fingers sliding the frilly fabric with his other hand to the other side and pressed lightly ever so gently a finger against Bucky’s hole . He watched as he threw his back and shifted his hips lightly when he inserted two fingers in him and waited until Bucky started to bounce slowly , fucking himself on Steve’s fingers. 

Steve could come from this sight alone but he retrieved them from the brunet making him whimper at the loss. He tapped on Bucky’s thighs lifting them up slightly , enough for Steve to tug down his boxer. His cock was hard and aching for the warmth Bucky provided and he repeated the action.

Bucky’s forehead came to Steve’s shoulder and he moaned in his neck making Steve draw his hips up , further into the boy’s body. 

“Fuck” he heard him mutter.

“Yes baby, like that , so fucking good to me.” Steve groaned out as Bucky leaned back and started to bounce. The more he moved , the more Steve watched as his thighs followed the movement , jiggling slightly in their effort to make him stand up and go back down on Steve’s cock. Steve couldn’t help himself and grabbed at Bucky’s hips feeling the tremble of his belly as he moved, he sinked his fingers into the overhang of it and threw his head back. Bucky was warm and soft everywhere: on his thighs, under his hands, around his cock. He felt so good.

“ S-steve...” he whimpered , close and Steve felt it when he saw his dick twitch inside the panties. 

“Fuck , baby, me too-me too, come” He groaned as he grabbed more furiously onto Bucky’s chubby sides.

“Ah-Fuck” 

Bucky’s underwear were wet and when Steve pulled out and rubbed his own cock against it, the brunet whimpered since he was still sensitive there but he watched Steve’s face as he came over both their stomach , biting his lips and scrunching his nose, eyebrows tighten together.

They stayed like this, Bucky on top of Steve panting and soft cocks. 

The blond , once he seemed to breath a little bit better , rested his hands on Bucky’s back bringing him closer. “ I love every part of you.”

Bucky smiled , cheeks still red. “ I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's starting to understand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, well i hope you like it. Love Xxx

“Okay, I’ll tell him.” Steve hears Bucky say from the hallway. He pulls his arm from under the pillow as silence follows and extends an ear in the direction of the door. “Right, Okay, promise...will do. Love you, bye.”

 

The blond leans his head back against the mattress, tugging on the blanket to lift it as his boyfriend comes through the door. The brunet smiles as he sinks by his side, hair adorably ruffled in various directions.

 

Bucky’s morning hair had always resembled a small nest and Steve had always found it endearing. He tucks the boy in , pushing the blanket behind him so as to cover his back from the cold air in his apartment.

 

Steve couldn’t mistaken the sight that leaves his mouth as anything but worry and so he laysa careful palm over Bucky’s cheeks,silently nudging him into speaking.

 

His teeth worries his bottom lip and he looks up briefly into Steve’s comforting gaze before lowering his eyes.

 

“It was my mom.” He explains and Steve trace a circle with his thumb over his jaw. “They wanna meet you.”

 

His thumbs stills.

 

“You don’t have to agree , i promised i’ll ask but if you don’t want to-”

 

“When?” He interrupts and watches as he brings his eyes back up toward him.

 

“ Tomorrow, Dinner.”

 

“Okay” Steve says and lower his arm , sliding it under the blanket to wrap it around the brunet’s waist.

 

“Okay?”

 

He hums in agreement and closes his eyes. “Okay.” he repeats and tugs the boy closer to him.

 

-

 

Bucky has done many thing in his past life. Having sex on an empty highway was one of them , drinking himself stupid in the attempt of forgetting a painful break up was too , but bringing his current boyfriend to meet his parents was not.

 

And so, he found himself scrubbing the back of the dog’s with shampoo for the fourth time before someone lays a hand on his shoulder coaxing him out of his thoughts.

 

“I think he’s clean.”

 

Bucky blushes and nods , picking up the shower head and checking the temperature bringing it close to the fur and tease the hair until it’s free of foam.

 

“What’s in your head?” Coulson asks and Bucky shakes his head.

 

“Nothing.” He lies and moves to work on the dog’s neck.

 

“Bucky.” He turns and look into his boss’s eyes. “When you’re done, take a break and come to me, alright?”

 

-

 

“ So he wants it and your parents wants it, what’s the big deal?”

 

Bucky shrugs and take a breath, talking anyway. “ I don’t know if i’m ready is all.”

 

Coulson raise and eyebrows and coughs, leaning heavily against the back of his chair. His office smell like detergent and Bucky has never found it comforting to be there.

 

“Give it a try” he says and his reassuring eyes deflate the tension in his shoulders. “ You can’t predict how it will go.”

 

Bucky bit his lower lips. He knew perfectly well how will it go.

 

-

 

“Jesus, Buck” Steve breathes out as Bucky was palming his dick through his jeans, kissing his neck and jaw. “ Wait ‘till i open the door”

 

Bucky only whines in response and jerk his hips forward until they meet his boyfriends. Steve opens the door , sending them both stumbling and he closes it behind them, holding Bucky’s hips to steady him enough for him to pick him up. “ Fuck baby” he moans in his neck. “ What’s gotten into you.”

 

Bucky licks his lips. “ Want you Stevie, want you” he pants and Steve nods.

 

“ i got you baby, i got you.” he says and his legs carries him blindly toward his bedroom. “ Don’t tire me out , Doll, still gotta meet your folks in an hour.”

 

Bucky cups his cheeks. “Shut up and kiss me.”

 

-

 

Steve watches as Bucky dresses and undress himself in front of the mirror, picking up and letting fall to the ground numerous shirts before finding one, putting it on , look at himself in the mirror and change into something else.

 

Steve closes his eyes for a moment and rest his face in his fisted hand , elbow on his thighs before he opens them again as Bucky takes off the other shirt.

 

“What’s wrong?” He sighs and watches as Bucky pull down the hem of another shirt.

 

“Nothing fits.” he says and takes off the shirt again.

 

Steve leans back and inhale deeply. “‘Looks fine to me.” he says and the brunet shakes his head , pulling on a shirt he had already tried on moments earlier. “Everything looks fine on you.”

 

“ Not what i said” he points out and puts his hands on Bucky’s hips. “ You look fine. C’mon.”

 

“Steve..” he breathes a blush creeping from his neck as the blond wraps his arms around his midsection “ I need to change” he murmurs and Steve sighs ,nods and bring his arms back to himself.

 

“Don’t take too long.” his voice is flat and Bucky’s eyebrows furrows as he watches him leave the room, heart sinking and chest feeling heavy.

 

He picks up a button down black shirt and puts it on.

 

-

 

“Baby.” Steve calls and the brunets hums.

 

“Babe, look at me.” He does and Steve kisses his lips softly. “I’m with you.”

 

His eyes are sincere and he nods slightly , his heart jamming in his chest and palms sweaty. His thighs are trembling even though Steve’s hands is right there on top of it, his eyes scans the room and when they land on a woman entering the restaurant , his breath catches in his throats.

 

He jumps out of his seat the moment she comes close and she hugs him tenderly, as any mother would do , carding her fingers in his hair , pulling his nose close to her neck and he inhale in her scent. Comforts washes over him and his thighs don’t tremble anymore.

 

“Father couldn’t come?” he asks once they pull back a little and content ( also guilt) takes over his body when she shakes her head.

 

“No honey, you know how he is.” Her voice is smooth and she casts a look behind the brunet.

 

“This is Steve , Ma.” he says as the blond stands up and shake her hand.

 

“Pleasure to meet you ma’am.”

 

She shakes a hand in his direction . “ Spare me the exaggerated politeness and come here.” She scoffs and extends her arm cupping his cheeks, planting a kiss on each of them. “Beautiful young men” she states and smiles to him as he blushes along Bucky.

 

The brunet goes to pull his mums chair out of the way so she could sit and as he pushes it back it she fixes Steve who’s also sat down. “ he’s taking care of you?” she says in false mockery and Steve laughs looking down and shaking his head as Bucky blushes.

 

“Ma!”

 

“Oh you” she scoffs again in mocked indignation. “let me embarrass you a little bit , huh?”

 

Steve finds himself laughing some more as Bucky makes a noise of complain.

 

-

 

Bucky rolls his eyes as he pushes the key into his apartment’s door.

 

“I still don’t understand why you were afraid” he hears him say and he unlocks the door. “your mum’s lovely!”

 

“I know.” He conveys.

 

The blond follows Bucky as he takes off his jacket and throws it on the sofa. “So what the fuck?”

 

Bucky gives him a side look and sighs , goes to the kitchen and pour himself a glass of vodka with orange juice. He realizes Steve’s still following him and when he gets closer and puts an his hands on his love handles , pushing him into the kitchen’s counter,he takes a sip of his drink and says. “ She’s not the one i’m afraid of.”

 

He takes another gulp and averts his eyes. Steve cups his cheeks and makes him stare into his eyes. They are close enough for Bucky to feel Steve’s warm breath on his face and he closes his eyes.

 

“What is it? Your dad?” he catches him say and Bucky shakes his head.

 

“Nothing.”

 

He drowns the rest of his drink, pushing it over the counter and wraps an arm around Steve’s small waist When his big palm rests on the back of his head. Steve asks him again and Bucky presses his cheek against his chest.

 

“Just.. afraid you’d -maybe- leave me.” He admits and Steve tightens his arms around him.

 

“I would _never_ leave you.”

 

Bucky closes his eyes and bask in the warmth of Steve’s body. “ Never’s a long time.” he says and when he opens his eyes they are slightly watery.

 

“I don’t care” he says and Bucky pushes his face further into Steve’s shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know wheter this story should be continued or if you got bored of it. Love Xxx


	15. Twitter or Tumblr

College and work are fucking killing me

I didn't have time to write anything besides drabbles so i will finish this story but you know, later unfortunately

If you still wanna read it it'll be there, just probab during summer 

So in the meantime come and talk to me? If you want? Under Tumblr @Buckysthighs134 and Twitter @BuckyBabyBoy

Sorry for the wait on this 

Love, Z


	16. fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here have Bucky with soft hips in pink underwear. Steve's gaping at him. Bucky's blushing.

[Bucky with soft hips , wearing lingerie. Idk i just really like the idea of him with love handles.](https://buckysthighs134.tumblr.com/post/184667182587/soft-hips-pink-lingerie-buckys-blushing-steves)

 

 

Tell me what do you want Steve to do to him 


End file.
